Leaf Vs Sound
by TYT-G
Summary: Naruto Neji and Shikamaru have gone after Sasuke once again after recieving a letter from him challaging them.They return with Sasuke but this isn't the return everyone hoped for. NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno SasuSaka
1. Neji's Ambition

Ok this is my first fan fiction. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…I may have his games but I bought them fair and square.

**Bold-Thoughts**

_Italic-Flash back_

"Speaking"-regular/ "SPEAKING"-YELLING

* * *

5:00 A.m. 

Neji awoke earlier today. He was to meet TenTen with Hinata at their usually training grounds

Usually, he would take his time, but today he finally had premission from Hiashi to train hinata himself. He would finally be able to prove himself to the main branch by training hinata and making her a strong heir to the Hyuuga clan. He walked out of the house to be greeted by his younger cousin.

"Good morning N-neji. I'm rea-ady to start" said Hinata nevously.

"Hn.First thing is for you to stop that annoying studdering" Replied the Hyuuga prodigy walking pass Hinata.

"I'm sorry" said hinata as she looked down at the ground. She looked up to see neji with a smirk on his face. "Don't Say sorry. I'm training you to be strong not to be weak. You shouldn't be sorry for being you, but you should train yourself to be stronger."

It was true since the chuunin exams neji had changed he wasn't cold hearted like before he actually gained more friends. He, Naruto, and Shikamaru were always sent on missions together because they grew close after sasuke left they had been on 4 different missions to bring him back. All of them failed and led to the death of several leaf ninja.

As they approached the training grounds two images appeared. One wearing green spandex and the other wearing black chinese shirt and the pants to match.

"NEJI! GOODMORNING MY RIVAL, SHALL WE HAVE A YOUTHFUL SPARING MATCH AS A WARM UP?!" (AN: Lee might yell so much because he might drink alot of coffee)

"Hn. Hinata Warm up with TenTen. I'll be done with lee in no time." said neji as he stared at his hyper teammate. Lee looked over neji shoulder."HINATA, WHAT IS A BEATIFUL AND GENTLE BLOSSOM LIKE YOURSELF DOING HERE WITH OUR TEAM!?" Half asked half yelled Lee.

"HEY!! What are you trying to say? I'm beatiful and I train with you everyday!" Yelled Tenten at lee. "Tenten you are a youthful blossom, not a gentle and beatiful one." "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT LEE!!!" screamed Tenten cracking her knuckles."WAIT TENTEN I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT...NO TENTEN DON'T" Tenten then started pounding on lee. She then pinned a unconscionus lee to a tree with Kunai.

"I'll use him for target pratice later on" said tenten with a evil smile on her face. "Oh Yeah. Hi hinata and neji. I totally forgot that you were here."

"Its ok, tenten. Lets just start.Ok, hinata I'll first teach you the rotation. Its the simpliest of the attacks. also you don't have very strong taijutsu, this will help you stop others from using them against you. Tenten make sure when you throw you aim close to her, but not for her.Hinata, You first have to have chakra control. you do this pretty well, I've seen it. Use it to make the Chakra control to make the chakra expand around your body. Then focus the chakra in your feet at the same time to make yourself spin. finally Expand the chakra when the attack is stopped to repel it."

They train for hours until she finally had perfected the move. Tenten sat down and looked at her watch. It said 7:17 a.m. "Tenten lets go have some breakfast then we continue training." Said neji turned and walked away. Tenten got up and walk alongside neji with hinata walking on her other side. Neji stopped suddenly. The two girls looked at him puzzled.

"Should we just leave lee here?" asked neji looking at his still unconscionus teammate.He turned his head to tenten and hinata. "Hell Yeah!! HE GOT EXACTLY WHAT HE DESERVED!!! Tenten then looked more angry than before.

**'Tenten is really mad because lee didn't call her beatiful. Thats strange I never thought she would think like that. She is beatiful though. WAIT WHAT THE HELL is that all about I shouldn't be thinking about her like that shes my teammate.'**

"N-neji, are you ok?" Asked Hinata.

"Hn. Lets go."said neji walking off to hide his blush.

* * *

Meanwhile at tsunade's office... 

The fifth was sleep with a bottle of sake next to her.

"Tsunade, wake up its an emergency!" Shizune burst in the room. She held a yellow envelope with a sound symbol on it."Tsunade wake up!" She said noticing the bottle. **'some things never change' **she thought as the hokage began to wake.

"What is it? I was having a nice dream This better be important!" The still tipsy hokage sat up and stared at her assistant.

"It is" She said giving the hokage the envelope. she opened it and read the sheet of paper that was inside. She looked up yelling "GET NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, AND NEJI IN MY OFFICE NOW!!"


	2. Dates and a ramen shop

Ok this is my first fan fiction. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…I do in my dreams though!

Lawyers: Not even in your dreams

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Naruto at all!!!!

"speaking"-regular/"SPEAKING"-Yelling/**Thinking-bold/**_Flashback-italic_

If anybody reads this you should read 'Asking for love the hyuuga way" By Demoneyeskyo86. Its My favorite story. And "Camp romances' Too. They are my favs. You should read them too.

_

* * *

Naruto woke up at 6:00. He had started it since most of his mission had to people who got up early, even if one of them went back to sleep whenever he had the chance. Naruto did his daily routine of getting up washing up and started cooking his 3 bowls of ramen breakfast. He looked out the window towards the uchiha compound. It had been a while since he thought of sasuke. _

"I wonder if I'll get to fight him again. If he's stronger than he was before our match will be fun." naruto thought out loud. He begin to miss his rival. He wanted to fight sasuke like he use to before the chuunin exam invasion.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" Some one was banging on the door that early in the morning.Naruto laughed thinking it was the landlord looking for the rent.

"Look your not getting an early payment on next months' rent. I already payed this months. SO GO AWAY!!!" naruto was getting angry that some one would have the nerve to ruin his morning.

"Naruto, its me sakura. Can I come in?" said sakura's small voice from the other side of the door."Yea, hold on a second." naruto unlocked the door and open it to see sakura with tears forming in her eyes.

"Whats wrong sakura? why are you crying?" " Naruto, I had a dream about sasuke he said he's never coming back. That I'm the reason why he left." sakura begin to cry from this."Its ok. He left to get stronger, Believe it. He didn't leave because of you he left for you so he could get stronger to protect you." naruto was trying hard to be cheerful, but it was hard since he didn't know if sasuke ever had feelings for sakura. He never really asked since whenever him and sasuke came together it was fight, train, or out do each other in every way possible.

"Thanks, naruto I needed that." "Its okay. How about we go get some ramen? Its just after 7:00.The ramen shop should be open by now." " Okay naruto, but you're buying." Naruto looked discourged by this."How come I have to buy the ramen? I the food everytime we go out. When are you going to start buying the food for once?" " When you stop eating 40 bowls of ramen." "Whatever lets go."

They walked in silence until running into our favorite Hyuugas and weapon mistress."Hey Neji, Hinata, Tenten! Where are you guys going?" "we're going to the ramen shop for some breakfast.what about you two?" said tenten "Same here. Hey, naruto how about you buy everyones breakfast?" "Thats not necessary. I will pay for everything" Volunteered neji. "Thanks neji, If you hadn't me and sakura wouldn't be able to eat I'm broke." the blond boy then caught a glare from sakura." so naruto if we never ran into them, how would we have ate?" "well after we ate I would have grabbed you and ran. We would have had a free breakfast." Hinata blushed and giggled at naruto's antics.

"Well, nar-ruto, how hav-e y-ou-r tr-ai-nin-g be-en?" asked hinata. "Its been fine. I've hardly had time to though because of my back to back missions, but I have been wanting to ask you something." "Somet-thi-ing lik-e what?" "Well I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometimes." Hinata fainted.

**'Whoops I didn't mean to do that in fact it wasn't even my idea.

* * *

_Flashback_ **

_"Hey neji what are you doing when we get back home?" Naruto was eager to get back to report that they had came in contact with sasuke._

_"Train and meditate" the prodigy simply replied._

_"Hey shikamaru, I know why neji is so fast to train everytime we come off a mission its because he can't wait to see his training parther tenten." naruto laughed more when he looked and seen neji blushing._

_"Tenten and I, are teammates, friends, and sparring parthers, Nothing more nothing less."_

_"Your eyes betray you neji. Its easy to tell that you care for her. Me on the other hand have a troublesome girl already waiting for me and naruto is so blind he can't even see a certian girl has a crush on him." Shikamaru steadily laughed at his own remark._

_"What!? Who has a crush on me?" Naruto said impatiently._

_"My cousin you idiot! You have to be the biggest idiot ever to not have noticed that!" Neji had hints of anger in his voice._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP, HYUUGA!" Naruto started to glare at the hyuuga._

_"You owe me a favor, For it I want you to take my cousin out to dinner. Maybe if she went on a date with you she'll stop obsessing and we could find her a more suitible person to date?"_

_"Who would you say is sutible The silent bug guy shino or Dog breath boy kiba?" Naruto sounded amused._

_"Shino would be a perfect match with hinata"_

_"Then their dates would be very silent. Neither of them talk much." Shikamaru said_

_"You the one to talk you lazy bastard. Anyway what about kiba?"_

_"I would kill him if he stepped in 10 feet of the Hyuuga compound."_

_"Oh and Neji you owe me one so you have to go on the date with Tenten. Now I can watch both of you on your first dates and get it on tape." Shikamaru smile lazily._

_"You do that we'll tell Ino about your little run in with temari on our last mission." _

_"Fine. Just go on your damn dates." Shikamaru had been caught off guard and giving up.**' They are so damn troublesome' **he thought as they continued to jump through trees._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

Naruto was shaking hinata. He was worried that neji and tenten were on their way ack he seen neji turn toward him. _

Hinata started to stir. "Hinata, are you ok?" Hinata looked at him and jumpped into him with a hug.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me that?" Hinata begin to hug tighter.

"No. I never even thought you liked me." Naruto pulled away to see tears in hinata's eyes. "Are you ok? You're crying."

"I'm just happy" hinata smiled and begin to blush at naruto who was smiling at her.

"Hate to interupt you, but naruto the lord hokage wants to see you." Kakashi had appeared reading a blue book. A new volume of icha icha paradise. He hadn't looked up from it."Oh, Tell no it all over there that Guy and I are proud of him finally getting a date. I have to go find lazy. I'll see you later." With that the copy ninja disappeared.

"Sorry, Hinata gotta go. But I'll see you later." Naruto turned but the shy girl grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, promise when you come back off your mission we'll go out." Hinata was looking down at her feet. "Hinata, I promise. Believe it!" and with that naruto ran out the shop.

* * *

With Tenten and Neji... 

"So neji what did you want to talk about?" Tenten had hardily been pulled to the side by neji in all the time she had known him.She was looking at neji.

"..." Neji wasn't talking, but he looked toward the sky as birds flew over their heads.

"Neji?" tenten knew that neji only looked at the sky when he was thinking.

Neji sighed before speaking. " Tenten, I was ...umm wondering if I could take you out to dinner some times." Neji looked at Tenten.

"..." The bun haired girl was puzzled. She had never thought that neji would ever ask her out. She was stunned.

"I guess not. Just forget I asked." Neji looked discourged as he turned around. Tenten snaped back into reailty.

"Of course neji. You're my best friend." She smiled at him thinking that was what he meant.

"I meant as more than friends." Neji was trying as hard as he could not to look at his teammate.

"Neji, Why do wish to play and joke around with me?" Tenten asked she looked half depressed half angry.

"I'm serious, Tenten. I really want to date you." His voice was in a whisper tone.

"Why? Why do you want to date me?" her face had lost anger but gain confusion.

"I just want to. Its as simple as that." said neji coldly."If you don't want to then just say no." He said turning his back to her again.

"I never said that. I'd love to date you neji." Tenten said smiling.

"Hey neji, The granny hokage wants us lets go!" Yelled naruto running up

"Ok. Here tenten for you, hinata, and sakura. It should be more than enough." He gave here some money turned and ran with naruto toward hokage's tower.

* * *

R & R Please. 


	3. The envelope and the mission

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Naruto!!  
I got 3 alerts, 1 review, and 1 fav. I'm very happy!!! Who knew Someone would like my story!

Oh and If anyone reads this story can you read my little brother's story? Its called "love or hate? Hard to know" It is funny and you'll like it.

**Thoughts-bold**/_Flashback-Italic/_"speaking"-regular

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru woke up to a knocking on his window. He looked over to see a certain copy ninja still reading his blue book. 

**'So preverted and troublesome. Its such a drag to be waken up this early'** shikamaru thought as he went into the bathroom to wash up and take his shower.

He came back in his room to find kakashi laying on his bed still reading."Hey kakashi reading is fundamental, but not when your being troublesome by breaking into other's houses." Shikamaru would have been mad if he was someone else, but he thought getting angry was just to much work.

"Well it started raining and I didn't want to get me or my book wet." Kakashi said with what sounded like amusment.Shikamaru looked out the window to see a sunny day. Not a drop of water anywhere, but from the kids having water fights.

"Kakashi, You're such a lier." Shikamaru said moving a shogi piece on each side. He liked playing against himself. "What is it that you had to wake me up? Its only 7:23."

"Lord hokage wants you in her office right now. she said for me to wake you up if you were sleep and you most likely were."

"Well, lets go already. Is the others on the way there?"

"Yes. Oh and Ino was looking for you something about breakfast." "I told her brunch. She is so damn troublesome." "Well then shall we be on our way?" "Yeah, lets go."

They both jumped out the window. and ran towards the hokage's tower. as they ran they found neji and naruto waiting for them at the entrance door.

"Hey shikamaru! Its about time you got here." Naruto yelled with his hands behind his head.

"Take it easy on them, naruto. The lazy ninja and the late ninja, Its only right that they take a long time to get here." Neji had his arm folded with a smirk."Now, lets go."

They all went inside of the tower. They heard the hokage yelling. They walked into the room as it fell silent. chuunin and jonin looking towards them. "Its about time you four got here."

"We would have been here earlier, but these kids were stuck in a tree and-"

"Shut up, Kakashi! We have important business to discuss. as soon as the other Five get here."

And with that the door swung open reveling sakura, hinata, ino, tenten, and Kurenai walking in. Sakura, Hinata, and ino were carrying suitcases.

"Ok. Now that you're all here. I called you all here about this." Tsunade dropped a yellow envelope with a sound symbol on her desk. "Early this morning, a half dead leaf village shinobi was found with this attached to his chest with kunai. He was babbling on about an avenger's plan, and red eyes that could copy anything. which only proved that the leaf ninja came in contact with sasuke uchiha. Inside that envelope is a letter from the young uchiha. shikamaru why don't you read it out loud."

Shikamaru picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside and begin to read.

* * *

Letter... 

Leaf village, You dare send such a low rank ninja to spy on me and the sound village. So you thought that weakiling could even get insides my village without me letting him. I only let him live to deliever this to you. I want to fight three of your shinobi. Neji Hyuuga. The number one chuunin of the hidden leaf village. Shikamaru Nara. The smartest chuunin of leaf village. and Naruto Uzamaki. The Number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja of the hidden leaf. I believe that they will make worthy rivals to fight against. I will wait for two weeks for them to arrive at an old place that naruto and I know well. I want the three at The great Naruto bridge. Our first ever A-ranked mission. I will be there by the time you recieve this letter. Oh and also Them only! if I detect anyone from the hidden leaf anywhere near them... I'll destroy the village that built the bridge. and The same goes for if the three do not show up. -Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

In the hokage's tower... 

Everyone was silent. They were still in shock from the letter. Everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. Shino was the one to break the silence.

"Why would he want to fight in that place? The great naruto bridge?"

"Because its where me and him fought for our lives side by side against two elite ninja. He's trying to play mind games with me." Naruto was trembling."and he knows that I made a friend there."

"But its obvious that its a trap." Neji said plainly."Why should we go to an obvious trap because a traitor wants us to. We went after him, fought against him, and when we were to finish him the snake sannin would help him. Why should we go after the traitor now?" With that cold remark sakura couldn't take anymore she walked in front of neji and slapped him.

"Don't call sasuke that!" Sakura was near tears when she said this. she couldn't believe anyone could be so cold.

"You're only crying because its true. Why should we risk our lives for him. He wouldn't do they same for us." "Neji, thats enough!" Tenten and hinata blurted out at the same time.

"What you two want the traitor back too. Thats surprising. I wonder why you wou-" Before neji could finish he felt a burning inside of his head. He fell to the floor holding his head looking up to Hiashi's white orbs staring down at him.

"Neji, Don't Ever forget your place again! You shall not speak towards hinata or her friends ever again as if you are their equal." Hiashi's cold words burned inside's neji's head as his head stopped hurting and he stood again.

"Ok. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. I had Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata pack your things. They will escort you to the main gates where you will start your journey."

Neji turned and walked out without a word. He went right towards the gates. Naruto was talking with hinata while walking, and shikamaru was holding hands with ino, With tenten and sakura walking behind them.

"Hiashi, You didn't have to do that to him. He was only speaking his mind." The fifth stared at the hyuuga leader."Lord hokage, With all do respect neji may have changed from hating the main branch, but he needs to understand he will never be able to see himself as our equal." Hiashi turned to leave but stopped when tsunde started to talk. "But whats stopping him from hating the main branch again?" "His cursemark is." Hiashi said coldly then walked out the room.

* * *

With the chuunin... 

Tenten ran to catch up with neji. He wasn't far in front of the rest of them, but she could tell he would stand around waiting for them.

"Neji, stop walking so fast. Don't you want to talk? This could be our last time seeing each other for a while." Hinata was trying to stop neji, but she knew he would most likely keep walking in his mood, But to her surprise he did stop. and turned to face them.

"When we leave today expect two chuunin to come back not three. I'm sorry for calling uchiha a traitor because once we leave here today,this village will become my enemy. I will be a traitor also. And once I return I will finally be free of this cursemark and its burden.This is my last mission for the hidden leaf village" Neji snatch his siutcase from tenten's hands and turn back toward the gate.

"Aw, Come on neji it isn't that bad. Nobady ever seen me as there equal." Naruto just made things worst.

"Shut up, Idiot. Nobody, but hinata ever seen you as nothing but the nine tailed fox. I'm the strongest chuunin and I still don't get respected as everyone's equal. Nobody has ever seen me!" Neji ran out of the main gates Angry.

"Guys, Should we report what neji just said to the hokage?" Ino was looking toward shikamaru.

"Yeah, tell her after we leave." shikamaru looked towards Tenten then hinata and naruto. Naruto was looking down thinking about what had just been said. He was thinking how him neji and sasuke was so much alike. No parents. Looked down upon by the village.

**'I can't believe neji never notice how I looked up to him. how I admired him. how I loved him. but its to late he is gone and said he wasn't returning anytime soon.'** Tears begin to fall from her eyes."Naruto" she said softly "bring neji back when you and shikamaru come back. Me and him haven't went on our date yet." Tenten turned and walked back to the village.

"You got it, tenten. I'll bring him and sasuke back this time. Ok shikamaru, its time for us to go save sasuke Believe It." Shikamaru gave ino a quick kiss and ran out the gate yelling "Well Come on then, loser"

"Hinata, don't forget about our date when I get back." Naruto kissed hinata on the cheek and ran out with his suitcase.

**'Believe it This time I'm going to save sasuke and neji' **thought naruto as he ran to catch up.

* * *

R & R folks More is on the way soon. I'll try to update every sunday. 


	4. Sasuke's offer

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Naruto!! I only wish I did.

Thanks for the reviews. And some of my fans were confused about some parts. Sorry about that.

Neji, Tenten, Lee- 16 years old/ The rookie 9 members are 15. This is suppose to be one month before the jonin exams. And shikamaru is going out with Ino, but on one of his missions with neji and naruto, temari and him kissed but she was saying goodbye not having an affair.

Oh and thanks to: C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, princess of stroms, Dakotarox 14, sarcasticallytroublesomegirl, and haaku. You were the first to review.

**'Bold'-Thinking/**_Italic-flashback/"_Speaking"-regular

* * *

There was silence as the three chuunin moved. None of them talked or looked at each other. Naruto was thinking about sasuke and neji. Neji was think about his cage. And shikamaru found it to troublesome to try to be the peace maker. 

It had been a week in a half since they left the village but none of them had said nothing but 'its time to go' to one another. They were 30 minutes away from the great naruto bridge and sasuke.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, When we get to the village, be ready. We learned not to take the sound likely before." Neji had finally broken the silence. "Naruto, Sorry about what I said. I just hate being a caged bird."

"Its alright, neji. We both have curses and I know how you feel. Hey, I got an idea. Lets stop at my friend's house he should let us stay there for a while. His name is Inari." (Did I spell that right?)

"Good Idea. Thats our best bet for now. We are going to have to. We don't know how long it'll take for sasuke to revel himself." Shikamaru was still working on their plans for their up coming battle.

They arrived at Inari's house and knocked on the door. A boy who was a little bit shorter than naruto answered the door.

"Ummm...Hi I'm naruto. Is Inari here?" Naruto asked the boy.

"I'm right in front of you! Long time no see." Inari yelled opening the door."Come on in. Mom and grandpa are in the kitchen. Sasukes up stairs. he said you would be here soon."

"WHAT? SASUKES HERE?! I want to talk to him" Naruto was running up stairs with shikamaru following while neji used his Byakugan to see if there were any sound shinobi around.

They ran past Inari and the two adults recieving confused looks.

* * *

Upstairs... 

"Its about time you three got here. I've been waiting for a week and a half for you." Said sasuke still sitting looking out the window. "Shall we start?"

" No Sasuke. I want a place for Inari and his family to live. This place is to cramped. Lets fight where we did before."

"Lead the way loser." "Wait! What did you tell Inari and his family?" Sasuke started to smirk. "I said that me, you and two other friends were on a mission and if we got serprated we would meet here because it was closes place we know." "Well then there isn't any reason for us to fight right now. Later on tonight we'll go to the bridge." naruto looked at sasuke before going back down stairs.

Shikamaru looked at sasuke then turned and walked back down stairs.

**'Now their here. I can get started. I hope this jutsu works.'** sasuke got up from his seat and went to the kicthen table with the others.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" Asked tazuna looking towards the four shinobi. "We are leaving tonight. we'll be finished with our mission soon." said neji in a very cool tone.

"Oh so you won't be here long." Inari looked towards naruto. "Sorry Inari, we shouldn't worry right now lets party!!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in konoha... 

"Hey! My youthful students! Lord hokage Has issued a notice. For now on we shall train with the rookie 6."

"Gai-sensai, They are the rookie 9. You called them the rookie 6!" Lee said looking at his sensai puzzled.

"Lee, You are the most youthful of all the shinobi, but you do not understand math. There were 9, but 3 are gone which leaves 6."

"Gai-sensai, You are the greatest Jonin ever! Ever your brain's youthfulness is on a high level!"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensai"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensai"

"Not a high enough level if you ask me." tenten said quietly.

"You shouldn't whisper, about others." said kiba walking up.

"Who asked you dog-boy?" she was talking in neji's tone of voice.

"Nobody,but I over heard!" "Just shut up" "Why don't you make me?" "I'll make you shut up alright dogbreath!" Tenten started for kiba but is stopped by hinata and sakura.

"P-plea-se tenten, don't-t fight kiba." the shy girl said.

"Why not? He started it!"

"Well because there is something very important that we need him to see and he would not be able to see it if you hurt him." Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai all appear then. "We'll be trying a new sight jutsu. And since naruto, neji, and shikamaru should have met with sasuke by now, we'll try to see what their doing. Lets start ok?"

With that Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma lined up should length apart and performed some quick hand signs and Yelled "SIGHT JUTSU" a fog grew into a box shape and a picture appeared with sasuke, neji, naruto, and shikamaru walking into the forest.

* * *

With the guys... 

"Sasuke, this isn't the place we said we were going to fight at. why did you come here?" naruto looked confused.

"You're an idiot naruto. If he really wanted to fight us he would have attacked before we regained our chakra. He didn't send for us to fight. There's another reason he sent for us." shikamaru and neji had figure that much.

"You're right. I called you here to get my team." the 3 ninja raised their eyebrows at this. "I've been training and training, but theres no way to beat my brother or his clan by myself. I knew I need 5 people for this and 3 of them are you. The other 2 I need are here too." sasuke walked deeper into the forest and brought out 2 bodies. Both still alive but injured really bad."I've been working on this jutsu that bring back the dead. Only problem is it takes as many sacrifices as the people I'm bringing back. These 2 are sound ninja that orochimaru sent to spy on me. Now watch this" Sasuke does a few hand signs "RE-ANIMATION"

2 coffin rise from the ground and open reveling two mist shinobi."Now the spells." Sasuke puts spells inside the bodies. They start to take the forms of Haku and his mentor Zabuza.

* * *

With leaf village... 

"The uchiha mastered the re-animation jutsu. Kakashi, who are those 2 he just brought back?"

"Their names are Haku and Zabuza. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and I fought them in the land of waves. It was the first time naruto change into the Kyuubi and the first time sasuke used the sharingan." Sakura thought back to the mission.

"Thats not important right now! He just said he wanted the guys to join him!" Ino screamed "They'll never leave this village!" she yelled standing up pushing her fist to the sky.

"Be quiet, Ino their saying something."

* * *

With guys... 

"So, Uchiha, You want us three and these 2 ghost to be your teammates. Why should we?" Neji was giving off slight hints of interest.

"Because, Hyuuga, we learn all kinds new jutsu. With us studying everyday we could study your blood, since you are a branch member, We'll be able to study your cursemark and find away to rid you of it. You'll finally be able to unleash your true skills.

* * *

Leaf village... 

"Oh no! Neji is going to leave! He always wanted to be rid of his mark. Ever since I remember He always told me that!" Tenten started to cry while looking on.

* * *

With guys... 

"And naruto, you've been looked down upon by the leaf because of your kyuubi power.They say its your curse. I can help you make it your gift."

* * *

Leaf village... 

"Na-aru-to. Pl-ea-as-se don't" Hinata stared with tears in her eyes.

* * *

With Guys... 

"Shikamaru, It would be to much work to fight 3 people at once."

* * *

In the leaf...(Talk about annoying) 

"Shikamaru, Wouldn't dare! I'll pumble him, myself!"

* * *

With Guys...

"You came prepare sasuke." Shikamaru said lazily while looking up at the clouds.

"Uchiha, after this mission I was going to leave the leaf. This seems even greater. Seeing you perform that jutsu. I have decided that I will join you." Neji walked and stood next to sasuke.

"Sasuke, I think that you Could help me use my power to become stronger. I'll join Believe It!" Naruto walks on the side of neji.

"You were right. This is to troublesome. I'm in." Shikamaru walks next to naruto.

* * *

In the leaf... 

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee were all crying. They couldn't believe that they watched 3 more powerful shinobi join the sound village. Now not only did they have to worry about Orochimaru. They have to worry about an ultimate team of power and intellegence.

* * *

Sorry. To those who don't like the guys being bad but the story will continue. remember this isn't the end its only the beginning. R&R 


	5. The jonin exams:The Dark Area

Disclaimer: it's too bad but I don't own Naruto..(Sighs)

**'Thoughts'-Bold/**_Italic-flashback/_"Speaking"-regular

* * *

Hiashi sat on a bench watching the 8 chuunin train. Everything had changed since three weeks eariler where the demon boy, the genuis, and the prodigy gave up on their ties to the leaf village. He himself had agreed to watch over the 8's progress. He knew that war was soon to break with sound and leaf. He just had no idea how soon. With the jonin exams a week away. The 8 would be away to the land of lightning, In the village hidden in the clouds. The hokage were the squad leaders as extra sercurity. The didn't know what to expect. The sound village would be the most unpredictable village of all. 

Hiashi stood and looked toward the 8 and smirked." They will be prepared." He thought to himself out loud.

* * *

The 8 training... 

The 8 were having an all out battle royale. Everyone filled with rage that they would soon have to face their former comrades. Sakura was the most angered. Both her friends who had fought side by side with her left her alone. She would use her anger in her training today. Even if she was suppose to be a medic ninja. She would act as an Elite tracker. Hunting her prey and destroying them.

Ino watched sakura waiting for the right chance to surprise her. Her plans were useless when hinata jumped forward into hand to hand with sakura. Hinata attacked relentlessly. She attacked with her right palm, only for sakura to dodge it.Sakura came back at her with a round house kick. Unable to dodge or block in time. She did the only thing possible.

"ROTATION" She then sent sakura flying. Sakura flew back throwing kunai towards hinata who was coming out of her spin.Hinata caught them only to be hit in the back by ino's shuriken.Hinata fell to the ground panting. Ino fly kicked her to the ground. "NINJA ART FANG OVER FANG JUTSU!" Kiba burst from the bushes and hit ino into the air. He went up for another attack only to be hit by the human boulder jutsu by chouji. "Leaf hurricanes" Lee attacked shino swift moves. Breaking though his bug defenses. He was about to land a blow on his face only to be hit by kiba falling from the air. Tenten jumped high into the air. "I'll finish you all! TWIN DRAGON SCROLLS!" Soon all kinds of weapons appeared and she begin to throw them at everyone.

"ENOUGH" yelled hiashi. "You've trained enough today enjoy the rest of the day. For tomorrow you shall journey to the land of lightning to become jonin. Just know this: The land of fire is proud of you you are the elite Chuunin." Hiashi turned and walked away.

"Hey, Guys lets go to my house." Tenten said with a smile. "Yeah, sounds good to us." said Ino.

"Yeah, lets go." Said kiba only to recieve glars from the girls."Who said any boys were invited?!" Tenten said with visible fury. "Well you ummm,,, said guys lets go to my house.." Kiba said in a whisper tone. "Kiba, I'd kill myself rather than ever let any other boy in my house." She then turn and stormed away with the other 3 girls following close behind whispering and giggling to one another.

"Hey, Tenten. so who wa-as it?"asked hinata. She had been working on her studdering since the day that naruto had left. she was about to lose it entirely.

"Who was what?" Asked tenten looking over her shoulder. "Was the first boy in your house?" nearly yelled ino. tenten blushed "I don't know what your talking about." "Yes, you do. Back there you said any other boy as in some boy has been in your house." Sakura said eyeing her. "It was umm...hinata's cousin." tenten didn't want to say his name she thought it to painful to bring up memories of him even if she did miss him.

"Oh." Said all the girls at once looking down. The all got depressed thinking about the guys and how they parted ways from the leaf. Tenten finally broke the silence "Come on guys. You can spend the night over my house since we leaving tomorrow at noon. We'll get up and pick up your stuff first thing in the morning."

* * *

In the land of lighning(Time skip)... 

Hinata stood in front of the fighting grounds where they would soon be fighting. She seen as lots of shinobi from all the villages walked to them. Behind her stood the other 7 chuunin and and their 4 sen-sais.

"Calm down, hinata. I'm sure we can hold our own against them all." Said tenten."I know we can, tenten." hinata replied smiling.

"If you think you can hold your own against us, then your wrong. And we'll show right now." Said a voice from behind them. A earth ninja sped towards hinata. She prepared herself for the impact of his attack, but it never came. In a quick blur blond hairs appear in front of her.

"You earth shinobi are weak. And if you ever threated hinata again, I'll destroy you're whole village." Naruto said holding the ninja by its throat. "Naruto, You're here!" Hinata held his shoulder. naruto dropped the ninja and walked away from hinata. "Well I couldn't let you be hurt before I had a chance to see your skills." He turned towards them and reveled a sound village headband. He smiled at them. "I see all of you have come to compete. Its best for you to drop out now because we're not showing anyone mercy.And you can Believe It" Naruto said looking at His old friends.

"Naruto, you shouldn't scare the competition." said orochimaru walking up.

"It was more like warning, if you ask me"said kabuto adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, I just don't want to harm hinata or the rest of them."

"Don't forget our mission, idiot!" They all looked up to find shikamaru sleep in one branch and sasuke in the one on its opposite side. "Here's 3 of you. where's the fourth." said kakashi looking at sasuke. "Oh He's around, but he's been masking his chakra. In one of mine and his previous battles we had already started working on curse mark removels for him and naruto."

"And mine was finished eariler. But it did not work, I can't show my true potenial." Neji didn't even stop walking as he said that. the rest of the sound shinobi followed him."Neji, Why don't you look at us? Having second thoughts about leaving us?" tenten was proud of herself for talking to neji like this. She even folded her arms.

Neji stopped and looked at them and smirked "Take Naruto's advice. We've been training for 2 weeks and we've mastered more jutsu then we would in a month if we were still with the leaf. You're way out of your league. What naruto did to that to that earth ninja was him just playing around. If you stay, tenten.I'll be force to do you harm and I do not wish to do so."

"Neji, Take your threat and shove it. We are going to show you our power."

"And our youth!" added lee.(An: Its really weird for lee to be silent)

"Yeah, well do you want to test my power right here and now? I'll show you why the sound is superior to the leaf."

"You fight now you'll be disqualified." Said an unknown ninja walking up. He wore golden-yellow shirt and pants. with black ninja sandles. He had a cloud village headband."I am Yuri of the storm. And the propter of the first jonin exam. Its about to start.Follow me." He walked to a pair of doors and opened them. He walked past hundreds of chuunin to the front of the class. "Attention, I am your propter. You can call me Yuri. Well lets begin. We'll start with a survival exercise. Everyone will be serperated in different parts of the dark area. you have 4 days to reach the exit on the halfway point. those who don't make it will be presumed dead and if you are not dead. You'll be stuck there. Now follow me to the dark area." He walked out of the building to a caged area."One more thing you will be paired with someone from another village."

Everyone was glaring at yuri as they got their pairings. They went neji paired with tenten. sasuke with sakura. naruto and hinata and ino and shikamaru. Lee was with a mist shinobi. Kiba was with a earth ninja. Shino was with a sand ninja named Nieta(An:Why I gave her name will be reveled soon.Hint: It invovles our favorite psyhco kazekage). Chouji was paired with a grass ninja.

"Now, Go!" With that the chuunin rushed into the forest.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata... 

Naruto was jumping through the trees moving his head side to side as if he was searching for something.

"Naruto, Why did you leave the leaf village?" Hinata asked still Eyeing him.

"Because the leaf always saw me as cursed. Now I'm in a village where everyone sees me as a powerful ally and respects me." naruto said still moving. "Its nothing personal towards anyone, but now I'm getting the respect I wanted."

"naruto, you're such a jerk! Do you remember what you said before you left to go to the land of waves? What you said to me?" hinata was furious.

naruto stopped and thought back. He looked up at her with his jaw dropped. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I had got caught up in becoming stronger to impress you. I forgot about our date."

"To impress me?" Hinata was blushing crimson red.

"Yeah, I thought if I was stronger you'd be impressed and like me more."

"naruto, I always liked you. You didn't need to impress me." Hinata was now walking towards naruto. They were on the same branch. Naruto grabbed her into a hug. They looked into each other eyes and leaned in to kiss, When a kunai flew and whized past their ears.

"Isn't this nice? A sound and a leaf dating. Oh and their both the ones who I've been looking for." The voice of the earth ninja that naruto had choked. He appeared along with a rain village ninja.

"You must really want to die." naruto was staring at this ninja.

"Only if you do first!" The two ninjas charged at naruto. Naruto smirked and begin to raise his chakra level.

* * *

With Tenten and Neji... 

Neji had byakugan activated rushing through trees mumbling. Tenten just followed caught up in her own thoughts. Neji stopped and she flew into him."Would you pay attention!" neji turned and glared at her. "Would you stop stopping without any warning!" tenten yelled back. Neji twisted his head to the left."Get up and lets go! Theres the signal!" neji said rushing to the left. tenten got up and rushed after him.

"What signal?" tenten asked still rushing. "Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and I came up with a plan if we got into any kind of conflict we would raise our chakra to alert one another. Naruto is in trouble. Which means Hinata is to."

"Well lets go." They sped to where the battle was happening. The earth ninja had trapped hinata inside some kind of Rock cage. Naruto was fight off shards of rocks being threw at him by mud clones. The rain ninja was guarding hinata. "Tenten, use your kunai to hit the rain ninja. I'll take care of that earth ninja." Before jumping into the battle neji kissed tenten on the cheek. He jumped forward instantly hitting the earth ninja out of his jutsu.

"Another sound eh? Well I'll kill you as well." The earth ninja rushed at neji. Naruto drop kicked him from the side as he fell neji took his position for his new move. "Gentle fist, Long range palms." the earth shinobi got up and begin to be hit by strikes of chakra. He fell to the ground bleeding from the mouth. The rain ninja rose to his feet and started walking towards the caged hinata.

**'Now tenten!' **She thought to herself. She pulled three kunai and hit the rain ninja in his spine and the back of both knees. He fell forward towards hinata's cage. Tenten jumped out of her hiding spot and hit the rain ninja with more kunai. He was bleeding but still alive. Hinata had a gash on her left cheek.

"Hinata, are you alright?!" Tenten asked punching through the rock cage.

"Yes, tenten. I am." She said walking out of the broken bars. "I have a question for you neji. What was that taijutsu you just used. I've never seen anyone use gentle fist and injure anyone without touching them."

"Its my new techinque. I created it. Its The gentle fist long range palms. Its even more effective than your kind of gentle fist." neji was smirking.

"Well how long before he wakes up?" tenten asked motioning towards the earth ninja. "Who said he was waking up?" he said walking towards the rain ninja. "You killed him?" tenten looked at him in shock. "Why would you do that?" "I was trying out the long palms on a human target. They work." he said lifting up the rain ninja. "Naruto, what do you want to do with him?" "Just leave him alone. He didn't try to harm hinata."

"Well, Neji you and I need to talk." tenten said grabbing neji by the arm and dragging him behind a tree.

"What is your problem!? You just killed someone one and you act as if nothing happened? And what about that kiss?"

Neji started to smirk. "It isn't the first life I took. And that kiss is my apology for leaving you for the sound village. So do you accept it?" Without thinking tenten grabbed neji into a very passionate kiss. She broke it and looked at him. "What do you think?" She turned and started to walk back toward hinata and naruto, only to be grabbed by neji."I think you do." he said as they lip locked again.

* * *

There you go folks Neji and Tenten's first kiss. amazing wasn't it? How will they feel about each other for now on? Oh and next chapter will be about Sasuke and Sakura. Ino and Shikamaru. R&R 


	6. The Dark Area pt2

Disclaimer: it's too bad but I don't own Naruto..but neither do you so HA! sorry that was mean...Anyway Welcome to chapter 6, The dark area part 2,Ino, Shikamaru,Sasuke, and Sakura are in this chapter.YAY!! sorry again I hyper off lots and lots of cocoa. ummm cocoa. Oh and this chapter will have everyone near the end.

"Speaking"-Regular/**Bold-thoughts/**_Italic-Flashback_

* * *

Sasuke rushed through the trees. He hadn't used his sharingan yet, but he was getting a feeling that he would have to soon and as he moved the feeling increased. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing? You look worried. If you can't handle this just quit"Sakura said uncaringly. She was still angry that he would dare to take naruto from her. First he disregreted her love then took her best friend. She was not taking this lightly.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and do what you usually do? Which is nothing!" He spat back at her. "You're not really helping here. If you haven't notice yet we're being followed. And every second counts. I don't want them to revel themselves just yet." Sasuke motioned his head slightly to the right. Sakura looked out the corner of her eye and instantly seen the predators who were following them.

"Ok. Its time. Sakura start raising your chakra level!" Sasuke said activating his sharingan. He stopped and threw 2 demon wind shurikens towards their followers. They hopped from their hiding place into open space. Sasuke wouldn't give them no time to prepare. He attacked with accuracy hitting both wrist on one enemy ninja with kunai. He hit the other with lee's upper kick sending him flying in the air. He swiftly moved into his position.

"Barrage of Lions!" He said as he hit the shinobi with his old move. He landed a ran for the other again who was still bleeding from the wrist. He jumped in the air doing hand signs. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" He shot four fireballs and burned the ninja. He landed on a tree branch upside down. He looked and seen the pink haired kunochi healng the ninjas. He jumped next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked still looking down at her and the two shinobi coldly.

Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes."Look what you did to them. This one has internal injures and this one has 3rd degree burns and loss lots of blood from her wrist. I can heal him and her, but its going to take some time. Just give me a minute and I could heal them enough so that they'll survive until we get them to a hospital."

"They were following us. Probably waiting to attack us when we let our guard down. why should we help them now?"

"You're just a murderer!" Sakura sobbed out. "Get up and stop crying! We are ninja. We kill for gain. You're just as weak as before. crying on first impulse. So weak and pathetic." Sasuke was looking at her with disgust.

"Well at least I show my emotions instead of keeping them bottled up. You haven't cried since you're brother killed everyone, but you and look what that has done to you!" Sakura said going back to healing the burned girl. Sasuke looked at her angryly. Sakura had just hit a soft spot.

"How dare you speak of that! You would never understand what happened and if you really did you wouldn't be healing those two." He pulled out a kunai and put it to her neck.

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru... 

Shikamaru was simply walking. He didn't want to use his chakra just yet, so he would simply walk.

"Wow, You're even mory lazy than before. At least then you would move faster so you would be able out of here fast, so you could get back to sleep earlier." Ino said trying to make shikamaru talk. she hadn't talked to him in so long. She found this as a depressing situation.

"Yeah, I'm waiting on something to happen so we can really get moving. Anyway, I can tell your uneasy about me, Am I right? You still don't understand why I'm not still in the leaf."

Ino looked at the lazy ninja."Yes, your right." she said in a whisper tone."Am I that easy to read?" she asked blushing.

"Sometimes, you just have a habit of changing the way you act when something is on your mind." shikamaru looked to the right."Ino, lets go. The signal was just given." He said turning to the right.

She hurried after him."What signal?!" "Me and the others thought since we were in here we would raise our chakra level if we were to run into enemy ninjas to alert each other. We have to go now both naruto and sasuke just raised their's. We'll help sasuke. neji will help naruto. and we'll meet with them later.

When they arrived they found sasuke holding a kunai to the neck of the pink haired kunochi. She still had a green glow coming from her hands and going into the two bodies.

"What should we do, shika? Is he really going to harm her?" "Lets wait. and she if he trys I'll use my shadow possesion to stop him."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke... 

Sasuke still had the kunai to her neck. He had memories flowing thourgh his head. Mainly concerning sakura and his brother. "Stand and look at me, sakura!" His voice had a sterness to it. The glow from sakura's hands stopped as she rose to her feet. She turned and looked at him. "Why? why do you want to save them? Do you believe its right for them to live? To become jonin only to be killed by another shinobi?"

"I want to save them because I'm a medic ninja in training. I've worked hard and I may not be fully a medic I took a pledge to help those in need even if its just for a while." She looked in sasuke's eyes."In any way that I can." Sasuke lowered his kunai and took sakura's hand.

"I'll help you. You need more chakra to heal them to full health. Do it before I change my mind." Sasuke looked as ino and shikamaru came from the bushes. Sakura bent down and begin to heal the two again, but this time the healing chakra was coming out green and light blue. The two were healing quickly.

Sakura looked at sasuke. "Thank you." Sasuke just nodded. "Hey guys. We have to go Naruto started to fight not to long ago. I don't know if he still is though.We better hurry." "Just let her finish healing them and we can go."

After sakura was sure that the two would survive they started on their way to find the others.There wasn't really much to talk about. sasuke and sakura were leading with ino and shikamaru behind nearly pulling each others lips off.

The were behind trees only to witness tenten and neji going into a kiss. Neji had Tenten pinned up against a wall. they were holding hands and kissing.

"Umm..hyuuga you know people need to breathe, right?" sasuke and shikamaru just smirked, while ino and sakura stared in amazment. neji and tenten broke apart blushing. "Why were you spying on use?" tenten said glaring at her teammates. "We weren't. We just happened to see you as we were passing by and where is hinata and naruto?"

"Right over there." said tenten pointing. "So umm..we'll like see you later... you can continue what you were doing." ino said with a smile, leaving neji and tenten blushing again.Tenten looked at neji and whispered "We should be getting back, don't you think?" Neji sighed. "Alright, lets go" They all made their way to where hinata and naruto were. They found a wooden two-story house. Outside was fire wood and a shirtless naruto sitting next to a blushing hinata. It was a picture that looked wrong from all angles. everybody just stared from behind the trees, as hinata started to unzip her jacket.

Neji jumped out and attacked naruto. "I'LL KILL YOU. YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HERE!" Neji had his hands around naruto's throat choking him. "Neji, This isn't what it looks like." said hinata trying to break naruto from neji's grip. Neji let go and stared."Well Explain."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tenten pulled neji behind the tree. "So hinata, I think we should start stting up camp here. I'll get some materials to start building." Naruto took off his shirt and begin knocking down trees and catching them. He then start setting them up together use chakra string and his own chakra. He grabbed the last tree and puched it into little pieces for fire wood. He looked over and seen hinata giggling._

_"Whats so funny?" Naruto asked looking at her. "Its finally happened. After all these years Tenten and Neji finally kissed." Her little giggle turned into a full smile. "Whoo-hoo! Go Neji!" Naruto was jumping up and down. Hinata was laughing now. Her laugh stopped when she caught a glimpse of the dead earth ninja and the hurt rain shinobi. "Naruto, we have to bury him and nurse him back to health." Naruto looked at her. "Anything for you, hinata." Naruto dug a hole for the dead earth ninja and put his body inside it. He then poured dirt over it. Hinata walked over and put a flower on his grave. she went and sat back down on a boulder. Naruto sat next to her. "What about him? We don't have any medicine." "I have some, here." Hinata started to unzip her jacket._

_Flashback end.._

_

* * *

_"And thats when you came in and choked me." naruto said pointing a finger at neji."So lets hear it hyuuga, I want my apology!"

The prodigy looked at him blankly. "What are you waiting for? I want my apology!"

"Hn." Neji replied with a smirk."Ok. Now you're going down." naruto went for neji, only to be grabbed by sasuke and shikamaru."You dobe, we have better things to do." sasuke said letting go of naruto. Shikamaru looked back at the house."How many rooms did you build?" "Only four." Naruto said with a smile. "If its only four, That means two to a room." everyone looked at each other and jet to the house. When the all grabbed the door, The whole house collasped. Everyone glared at naruto and hinata, as their brows sweat. "Well we can still make a make a fire to keep warm." Said hinata with a smile. "Yeah, we can!" added on naruto.

"You two have first watch." sasuke making handsigns. He used his fireball jutsu and made a fire for them to sleep by. He went to one side and layed down to go to sleep. Sakura went to his side of the fire and layed next to him. Neji and tenten went to another side and cuddled together as they fell asleep. Shikamaru had already layed down and was sleep. Ino snuggled in with him and went to sleep. Naruto and Hinata sat hugged together watching out. naruto looked down at hinata to find her sleep in his arms. He tried to lay her down. "No naruto,I want to stay like this.I want to stay with you." She said in a whisper hold on tighter to naruto**. 'Don't worry hinata, I won't leave you, Even though we are in different villages, now' **


	7. The Dark Area pt3:Parting ways

Disclaimer: I won't own Naruto until I buy out all the stock for his company.

Hello my fans. I'm sorry that its taken me so long to update. I had a bit of a run in with my teachers and i've been on punishment. It isn't my fault my teacher looks like a rotten bannana.

Anyway I have to tell you something. Its sad but in after thischapter, when the jonin exams are over theres going to be 2 year time skip in my story and it will pick back up in konoha. Please don't be angry because this is for the story it'll be great.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke from his sleep being shaken. He looked up to find three figures standing over him. 

"What is it guys? I'm tired of being woken up." Shikamaru said rolling over ready to go back to sleep. "Get up you lazy bum. If you haven't noticed our cursemarks are growing more and we'll be attracting attention to other ninja very soon. We have to move now if you want to avoid conflict." Sasuke said looking around. Since he had chosen his team he had been chosen to be the leader of them.

Shikamaru got up sighing. He then felt a shock through his body. Orochimaru had told them that their markings would soon begin to activate themselves to start their second stage. They all looked at sasuke waiting for his leadership.

"Ok. We have to wake the girls up and get to half point before the curse fully takes over. With all four of us so powerful in here no telling what will happen. Get to work."

The guys went to the girls and woke them up. The girls looked in shock as they seen the cursemarks spreading.

Sakura looked at sasuke. "Sasuke..not again. please not again." She knew of the evil power that had been given to him. She didn't want to witness it again.

"Sakura, its activating on its own. We have to get you girls out of here before its fully in control." sasuke was looking tense now. Something he wasn't telling her. On the other hand Tenten was staring at neji. "Neji, now you have two cursemarks! Why the hell would you want to get rid of one just to get another?!" She yelled at him. "Tenten, This is a gift not a curse.Now lets go!"

They all begin to rush through the area. Suddenly naruto fell to the ground.followed by shikamaru. then neji. and lastly sasuke. The girls stopped and went to their sides. "NO TIME! GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!" Sasuke yelled still in pain.Him and the rest of the guys pushed the girls away and ran away back towards where they came.

They came to a stop when they began to sense ninja coming their way."Sasuke, what to do now?" shikamaru asked while holding his neck. "Try to fight off the cursemarks as long as you can. we can't risk fighting and killing so many at a fast pace." The cursemark began to spread more and more. They fell near an unconscious state, When the curse finally started to recede. They rose only to hear Ino's scream. Shikamaru was the first to speed off towards where they left the girls. They arrived to find the girls with two more shinobi.

"Lee, Why the hell are you sneaking up on people like that?" sakura yelled at the spandex wearing ninja. "I just didn't want to scare you youthful blossoms." Lee said giving them the good guy pose.

"Lee, You'll never grow up, will you?" said neji coming from the bushes with the other guys.

Lee turned around smiling."Neji, My youthful comrade lets spar!" Lee yelled. "Lee, I'm in a different village from you. Why should I still train with you?" neji said switching his look to lee's silent partner Nieta."And you you're a sand ninja, aren't you?" She simply nodded. "Neji, She doesn't talk much. I do know she is a apprentence to temari."

"she'll have plenty of time to show her skills. we're surrounded." Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets. Naruto stepped forward. "I'll take them all." Shuriken flew from all sides. They were easily dodged until a ninja jumped from a tree and attacked nieta. She pulled two hand fans out and begin to fight back. The ninja easily fell to her. She picked up the ninja by the throat only to find him smiling. The man then blew up killing nieta.

"That was a little to easy. Maybe I should fight one of you." Said a voice coming from the shadows. "Look how much you kids have grow since the last time I beat you, I even see that 4 of you have joined a new village."

"Brother, you're here. Why attack her? Why not a direct attack on us?" Said sasuke actvating his sharingan. "Its to send a message to the kazekage. I'm really not here to fight you. I have more important business to attend to so I'll be taking my leave."

"No, you're not! I'm going to finish you off right here and now." Sasuke made handsigns and then there was the sound of lots off birds. "Chidori!" He ran for Itachi. "Not fast enough, sasuke." He said simply and moved out of the way of the blow. Itachi then lifted his hand from his side. He pointed one finger towards sasuke. "Genjutsu" a red beam flew and hit sasuke. Itachi then disappeared.

Sasuke got up trembling. "Where is he?!" Sasuke said looking around. "He disappeared. Are you ok?" Sakura said holding out her hand to sasuke. He looked at her. "I'm fine." He got up."grab her body and lets go we can't stay here any longer." He begin to walk. "Wait, what was the images that he showed you?" asked sakura. "It was of me tied to a pole watching as a girl was tortured to death." sasuke said starting to move again. They all followed. Sakura kept glancing at him as they walked they soon reached the half way point.

"Welcome. You're the first here." said Yuri grinning his grin then changed when he noticed the body. He motioned for the medic ninjas to take Nieta's dead body. Soon the rest of the leaf ninja appeared with their partners."Now for your second task. You have to kill your partner." Everyone looked towards their partner.

Naruto started to laugh. "You are out of your mind. you really think that I would kill hinata. I'd rather kill one of them." He pointed to shikamaru, neji, and sasuke only to get glares back from them. "I'm serious kill your partner. Its a test to see how you will carry out a mission even if it means to sacrifice your own teammates." They all looked at yuri.

sasuke started to smile."We'd never sacrifice our own. If their captured other information can be extracted from them. Which would mean more important information would be taken from them."

Yuri looked at them. "So you all agree with him?" He watched them all shake their heads yes. "You all can celebrate. You passed. I really hate speechs,but what he said was exactly right. You as Jonin must know how to make tough decision. Even after the hardest of times, During A-ranked and S-ranked missions. With that said You can all go home. You are offically Jonin." Yuri walked off.

* * *

The jonin exam had just ended and the new jonin sat down on a hill top. The leaf was on one side while the sound was on the other. They all looked at the sunsetting. They had only few more hours before they would leave for their villages. Tenten looked toward neji. 

"Neji, when will we see each other again?"She said changing her look back to the sunset. "I don't know. I'll be busy with assignments for the sound." He moved to her side and took her hand. She layed her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke kept looking over at sakura. He had noticed that she was looking at him from time to time. This time he caught her. "What is it?" he said uncaringly. "I just wanted to know, Who was the girl in the genjutsu?" She said wide-eyed. sasuke rose to his feet and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "A girl that I care for."

Naruto and Hinata decided to go on their date for their last moments together. the date had went great and now they was walking back to the hilltop with the others. Naruto held her hand as then walked. "Hinata, after today I don't know when I'll see you again. I swear I'll come back one day for you." Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be there waiting."

Shikamaru laid on the hill top with the others but instead of looking at the sunset, he watched the clouds. Ino laid next to him looking up at them too. He looked over at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Ino, you're not troublesome or a drag. you're nice." He smiled and went back to watching the clouds. "You're not so bad yourself." she said then kissed him on the cheek.

They all were there for 5 more minutes before a snake showed up. "Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto its time to go. I heard that you had a little run in with Itachi. I think we should get back to your training." orochimaru said. The sound shinobi got up and followed their leader. The girls watched with tears as they waved over their shoulders. The guys were gone again and who knew when they'll be seen again.(An: I do)

* * *

Chapter 8 is on its way soon after this one. R&R 


	8. Arrivals and Returns

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!

Hello again this chapter happens two years after the last one. I hope you enjoy. althought it has no humor there is plenty of romance and action.

* * *

It had been exactly two years since the jonin exams and the leaf had really grown. Today was the peace festival of leaf and sand. Which was the biggest event in konoha. it consisted of three days of fun and on the 3rd day was a shinobi ball, thought of by Tsunade. This morning though was four girls sitting together on top of a great compound. There was the four jonin Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. 

Since the jonin exams two years ago they had grown closer and matured. Hinata was no longer shy. She had grown into a great hyuuga and considered to be very strong heir. In fact she was already engaged to be married. She had grown her hair long and wore form fitting outfits showing off her figure.

Sakura still kept her hair short. She mostly wore light pink short skirts with black tops. She had become a very sucessful medic ninja next to the fifth and shizune. she had also grown stronger. She could now control her chakra and bend it to her will. She even wore gloves while she fought to stop to much force from going into her attacks.

Ino hadn't really changed. She re-grew her hair and always had one piece covering her left eye. She wore clothes similar to her old purple ones but instead it was more form fitting. She had also learned some medical skills.

Tenten had grown just a bit. She still had her hair buns though. She wore black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants and a white shirt. She had started to carry even more scrolls around with her to show off her new weapons.

They sat on hinata's roof thinking. They were happy how their lives were going. They had everything they wanted. Sakura had started to go with Lee. Hinata was engaged to sakura's teammate Sai. Ino had started to go steady with Shino. Tenten, after much nagging by her friends was actually enjoying being with Kiba.They said they looked good together the way they always fought at training. They had given up on Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto for one good reason. They were dead. After much spying, A year and a half ago the Akatsuki Clan had envaded the sound village and massacred everyone. There weren't any survivors and the bodies were unreconizible because of being burnt. The leaf found the village 5 days after the attack. The girls cried for weeks, but was told to move on.

They would be apart of the festival that day. It would be honoring those who fought and fell during the chuunin invasion.

"Come on! We have to go to the spot where the beginning of the festival is." Hinata said cheerfully. The others smiled and jumped off towards the spot. They arrvied to be met by all of their friends. Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou, Lee, Temari, Sai, Kakashi and Anko, who have been dating for 3 months, Asuma and Kurenai, who were married, Gai, Tsunade, and Jiraiya who was just returning to konoha.

They greeted everyone and soon found themselves laughing and having fun. The festival started and they were walking up the streets of konoha smiling and waving to their fellow ninja and villagers. As the festival continue they soon stopped, seven streets from where they started. There in the middle of the street were 8 people with black cloaks on. On the cloaks were red clouds and they all had on hats which helped the cloak cover ther faces.

Tsunade stepped forward looking at the 8. "From what you wear I take it that you are Akatsuki. Only thing I don't understand is why you're here." They took off their hats and threw them to the ground. One stepped forward."Just give us the kazekage and we'll leave peacefully." Sakura looked and seen Itachi. "You're the one that killed Nieta!" she said pointing at him. Gaara looked at him. "You're the one that killed her! She was my Friend!" Gaara's chakra level began to rise. "Calm down, gaara" Temari said.

"Not only her, but the fox-demon boy, my little brother, the hyuuga, and the slacker. I was the one to take care of all of them, It wasn't even a challenge.ever though I thought they should have been stronger." Itachi smirked.

Tenten looked at them."You'll pay for that. I'll make you pay." She ran and jumped in the air pulling out kunai and shuriken. She threw them at the 8 in front of her. Her weapons was hit from the side by some kunai.

"I hope we're not interrupting, but the Akatsuki is ours." said a voice coming up a side street. They easily seen it was orochimaru. The snake sannin was being followed by 7 sound ninja.6 were wearing mask while one could be seen as kabuto. The leaf ninja looked at both of their enemies. "Ok. One question. How the hell are you getting into this village?" Shizune yelled.

"Thats not important! The important thing is my village's revenge! Starting with you Hidan" Orochimaru blurted out. He sped forward towards hidan. He only laughed and pulled out his three bladed scythe. Orochimaru spit up his leaf longsword and swung it for hidan's head only to have it blocked by the scythe. He countinue to swing his sword each being blocked. He then tried to stab his sword through hidan's chest, which was a fatal mistake. Hidan extended his scythe impaling the sannin.

"Lord orochimaru!" said one who was wearing a mask. He ran forward and pulled his sword. He force hidan back and caught the sannin in his arms. He jumped back and landed in front of the leaf ninja.

"Hey! One of you heal him. He needs help now." The masked man said."No! why should we help him? He's our enemy." said sakura. "Sensei, was this what it was like to die. I'm now taking the same fate as you, dying in this village.You old fool sarutobi.."orochimaru died dropping his blade. the masked boy pick up his sword. The boy looked up and turned towards the Akatsuki.

"No more playing guys. Its time to get to work." He reached for his mask and yanked it off reveling Crimson red sharingan eyes. Three others took off theirs showing byakugan eyes, demon fox eyes, and half sleep eyes. Itachi smirk changed into a wide smile. "You have reached the third level of Sharingan, little brother. So how did you survive our attack?"

Sasuke smirked. "I copied Sasori's human puppet jutsu so I controlled them from a far and we escaped. So now we're here and we're going to make you pay for what you did to lord orochimaru." Sasuke reached for his sword.

"Wait! This has become a three way battle. I Will now show you sensai my power of youth!" Lee said. He took off his leg weights and lined up on Gaara's side."Lee, I'm with you." gaara said unfolding his arms. sasuke jumped in front of his sound followers.

"So be It. We'll have to Kill both sides. Neji, Naruto, you're up." Neji and naruto stepped forward. "Byakugan!" Neji said doing some handsigns. He then went into a rotation spin while still doing them and soon enough his small spin grew into a larger one. "Hyuuga Style: Large palm rotation. Firestyle: Phoenix flower jutsu." While still in his rotation neji begin throwing his fire shuriken. They were easily dodged by both of their enemy groups, But it was really only to distract them while naruto gathered his chakra. "Now my turn! Demon fox Rasengan!" red chakra went inside of his original rasengan and he then used the multi-shadow clone jutsu and ran for all his opponants. In front of the leaf ninja his clones disappeared.

"I don't think so." Kisame said then started making hand signs. another sound ninja came forward and attacked him before he could finish. "That sword looks like my old comrades. Who are you?" Kisame said attacking the sound nin. His only reply was a side strike cutting kisame across the chest.

"His name is zabuza. I brought him back to life over two years ago." sasuke said as zabuza took off his mask. naruto then flew in to finish the distracted kisame. sasori used his puppet to attack naruto but it was another clone. The real naruto flew down from the sky killing sasori with his rasegan. Both leaf and sand were amazed to have seen a S-ranked criminal killed like that.

"Theres too many of them. We have to retreat for now." Deidara made a clay bird and the remaining akatsuki members flew away on it. with saisori's dead body. "We'll find you soon enough!" Shikamaru said turning towards the leaf nin.

"Kabuto, take Haku and zabuza and head back to our village. Keep track of the akatsuki's movements." said the avenger. "yes lord sasuke." kabuto turned and diappeared with the others.

"So what do you want?" asked tsunade. She started to look down the line of sound ninja."This." Naruto said then started walking towards hinata only to be blocked off by sai."what do you think you're doing?" sai said with a hand on his sword. "about to talk to hinata, Who the hell are you?!" naruto said pointing at sai. " Leaf Shinobi Sai, and hinata's future husband." He said holding up his hand showing his ring.

Neji started to smirk. "If you think I'll let you marry her then you're wrong." neji looked serious as well as naruto. "Hinata, is it true? I promised to come back and you just moved on and got engaged?" naruto was looking at hinata as she looked at the ground. "Naruto, I-I thought th-at you were..." She didn't know what to do. Naruto was beginning to become angrier.

"Fine!" he turned and begin to walk off. "Wait! You're the demon fox's vessel. I wish to fight you." sai said stepping forward. Naruto turned to him. His eyes going red once again. "I'll Kill You!" his hands begin to claw and two tail auras grew from him.Just as he sped towards sai, kakashi and sasuke stepped in.

"Naruto, we aren't here to kill them. We have to wait to see if our enemies come back. Sai, heres a warning Naruto is in control of his fox power. He can unleash it at any time you shouldn't challenge what you can't beat." They turned to leave. "What makes you think you're welcome in this village." Said tsunade. "We just saved your lives. And who's gonna stop us?" neji said. Hiashi stepped from behind the crowd. "Oh Hiashi. The leader of the hyuuga clan. You've come to stop us." Neji said smirking. "No. only the rogue hyuuga member." He did the sign for the curse mark jutsu. Neji begin to hold his head."Ahhhhhh. It hurts. You fool that curse mark has been destroyed. I have ascended past the hyuuga's petty byakugan traits. and I shall crush you with my new power." he begin to walk towards hiashi. "Even with out the curse You can't win." sasuke grabbed neji's shoulder. "Not now!" The four shinobi split up. "Hinata, we have to attend to a meeting with the elders." Hiashi said walking off. "Yes, Father"

* * *

With sasuke.. 

Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets. He found himself outside the abandoned uchiha compound. "Its been a long time, hasn't it? Come out, Sakura, I know you're there." Sakura came out of the bushes. "Sasuke, I just wanted to talk. I just thought we could talk for a while, since its been so long." she was smiling. "I'm listening" "Well, umm...What have you been up to for two years." "Not much. and you?" "Well, I go with lee now." "Hn." "I thought you were dead and" "Theres no use in explaining. I already understand and I'm not gonna be in the way of your relationship." With that sasuke disappeared.

* * *

With Shika.. 

Shikamaru went to his old spot to lay at and found somebody had planted a garden there near his favorite shade tree. "Now who the hell would do this to my spot." "Well I did." said Ino walking up. "You turned my nap spot into and flower bed. How troublesome." "You're still lazy as ever." "and you're still just as pretty, maybe even more then before." Ino begin to blush. Shikamaru got up and walked towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and went in for a kiss. "No!" She jumped away from him. "I go with shino now." shikamaru went and laid back down. "Shika, what is it? I'm sorry its just.. " It was to late he had already fell asleep.

* * *

With Neji and Naruto.. 

Since Naruto didn't have anything better to do and didn't feel like eating because of the news about hinata he decided to go with neji to the hyuuga compound. They walked in and no one was to be found. "I wonder whats going on here." naruto said to neji. "The hyuuga are having a meeting. Its in the back." Neji lead naruto to the back where the branch and main house members sat. The elders sat in the front with Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi. One stood up.

"Now come to order. We are here to discuss the return of the branch member Neji Hyuuga and what is to be done about him. We are at a locking point at what to do. With his curse he was a very powerful hyuuga but without it we do not know the extent of his power."

Neji opened the door and stepped in with naruto behind him."There isn't anything you can do about me. I control single Byakugan abilities that none of you can beat. You should just end this meeting about me now. What I want to know is how is my younger cousin to marry that shinobi Sai? I will not allow it!" Neji looked towards hinata. "Neji, she chose him." said tenten coming from the door that neji and naruto came from. She quickly bowed to Hiashi who nodded. "She was asked by him and accepted of her own free will." tenten said walking closer to neji. "Who asked you?" neji said staring at her. "I'm not afraid of you neji." tenten said. "I never said you were." He stepped past her with naruto. both were smirking. Hinata got up and ran after them with tenten. they got out to the courtyard and found neji and naruto sitting near the wall.

"So how bout it? A two on two fighting match." hinata said. The hyuuga family members were behind them. Naruto looked up. "Nah, we don't feel like embarassing you." "You two are just scared." tenten said pointing at them."Naruto, lets just take care of them." "Right, but fair warning we aren't playing around."

It stood Neji towards Tenten and Naruto towards Hinata. Tenten jumped up and threw kunai and shuriken at their opponents. Neji pulled out a kunai full of holes out and begin to spin it. The kunai made a whisling sound. "Sound reflection." Tenten's weapons were knocked back towards her.she quickly shifted her weight and landed out of the weapons way. "Byakugan." Hinata said running towards naruto. she begin to attack only for him to dodge her moves. tenten joined in with a katana. naruto just dodged both there attacks. He jumped back next to neji. "Okay no more games. Byakugan."His eyes went into their blood trait form. "And now my byakugan abilitiy." He did some quick hand signs."seal release: Havoc byakugan" Neji's eyes turned from pearl white to black.

The hyuuga members gasped at his eyes. Neji begin to smirk. He looked at hinata and tenten and a shock flew through them. They were paralzyed. "There isn't any use in trying to move. lord orochimaru taught me this fear jutsu and with my byakugan its unbreakable." He pulled out two kunai and threw them at the girls.

'What am I going to do I have to save tenten.' hinata thought to herself. 'Oh no. Me and hinata are finished here.' tenten thought to herself. as the kunai came closer and closer. just as they were about to hit the girls,Sai appeared knocking both away. "How dare you attack them. I'll eliminate you!" Sai ran toward neji sword in hand. Naruto jumped in front of neji. and hit sai with a left hook. "now you'll die." sai said pulling out a scroll. He made some hand signs and the painting on the scroll came alive.

"Thousand oni down pour!" sai was smiling. "Thats it? my turn." Naruto bit his left thumb and made some hand signs. "Summoning" out of a cloud of smoke came a 6 tailed fox. "Hey what's up naruto?" said the fox. "I need you to take care of that, Kyuba" naruto said pointing to the demon paintings that was come at them. "No problem, boss." Kyuba the fox said. He opened his mouth and out of it flew a giant beam of fire. It destroyed the paintings. naruto pulled twin sided kunai out and ran towards sai. sai swung his sword for naruto's head. naruto ducked and plunged the kunai into sai's chest. Sai fell to the ground bleeding. Naruto hovered above him with sai's sword in his hand. "Now!" He pushed the sword down at sai. Hinata closed her eyes. "Listen here Sai, I love hinata. Just because she chose to marry you doesn't mean I've given up! Believe It!" He turned and walked away. Neji laughed and followed behind. Sai layed their bleeding with his own sword stuck into the ground inches from his face.

* * *

Okay now my true story has begun. Watch out for new chapters of both leaf vs sound and love or hate? hard to know. R&R 


	9. Rekindling the flames

Disclaimer:Don't own naruto

Whats up. So sorry for being late but its made up in the chapter. Hope you like.

"Regular" "YELLING" **'Thoughts' **_Flashbacks_

* * *

sasuke,naruto, shikamaru, and neji all met up at the Ichiraku ramen shop. they all sat at the counter and was greeted by the waitress Ayame. "Its been a while naruto and you've grown quite a bit. I remember when you was shorter than me." She said. "Hey Ayame. How have you been?" Naruto replied. "Just fine. But what about you I know by now you found out about hinata." she said looking down as she cooked their four bowls ramen. "Yeah, I know. I just can't believe shes actally going to do it." naruto said discourged."Well at least you guys still have your women." At that shika and sasuke glared at him. "Whats wrong?" naruto asked his comrades. 

"Ino goes with Shino." Shikamaru said lazily putting his head down.

"Sakura goes with Lee." Sasuke said through his teeth.

"Well at least neji still has tenten." Naruto said with his sweat dropping.

"ummm..none of you have heard about her new relationship huh?" Ayame said putting the ramen into the bowls.

"What do you mean by that? Tenten has a boyfriend?!" Naruto, shikamaru, and sasuke said at the same time.

"Yeah. She and Kiba are one of konoha's hottest couples." Ayame said giving them their ramen.They paid and left. They were on their way to the uchiha compound caught in their own thoughts.

"Get dressed we have to bury orochimaru's body." sasuke said as they entered.

* * *

Later... 

The guys was walking through konoha dressed in their ceremonal black funeral clothes. Naruto was pulling the carriage that had the snake sannin's dead body. Shikamaru was carrying a torch. Neji and sasuke were walking with shovels. As they walked the people of their old village stared and begin to follow curiously. They arrived at a spot for the hokages and begin to dig. People of konoha gasped at their actions. Gaara came from the crowd with Lee. "What do you think you're doing? This is for hokages and the hokage is still alive."

"We came here to bury lord orochimaru."Shikamaru said still holding the torch.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU BURY THE LEAF VILLAGES ENEMY WITH OUR GREATS."Lee said taking his position.

"Bring it on. But you can't stop us." the lazy ninja said.

Lee ran for neji and sasuke. Shikamaru stepped in his way."I'm warning you, I will kill you lee." Shikamaru said with a serious face. "Leaf Hurricanes!" Lee responed by throwing kicks at shika. Shika smiled at this. Lee's kicks were blocked by his shadow. "You can thank Gaara for this jutsu. I remembered his little sand sheild and made it my own its called the shadow sheild."

"I won't let you do this! By Gai-Sensai I shall Crush you." Lee ran towards them again. Shikamaru made a fist and pumped it at lee. "Swift Shadow Strike." lee was hit in the ribs by shikamaru's shadow. He flew into gaara. "I'll take it Lee." Gaara stepped forward. His gourd's plug fell to the ground. "Desert prison jutsu." Sand begin to circle the guys. "Shadow teleportation jutsu." shikamaru said before the sand finished closing around them. "I've got them now." gaara said. Everyone sighed relief and cheered gaara on.

"Think again Kazekage." Shikamaru said appearing with the others out of gaara's shadow. "Shadow possesion jutsu." Shikamaru caught gaara. "But how? I had you."

"My shadow teleportation jutsu lets me and others of my choosing use my shadow as a portal into another person's giving us the upper hand. I'll let you go when we're done." Neji and sasuke got back to digging. They finally felt satisfied and put the body there. They said a prayer and was about walk away when Tsunade appeared.

"Whats going on here?!" She turned her head to the ninja and knew that they were fighting. "LORD TSUNADE, THANK GAI YOU'RE HERE. THEY ARE TRYING TO BURY OROCHIMARU'S BODY HERE." Lee yelled pointing at the sound ninja. "Lee, take the people back in town, then report back to my office. Gaara and you sound ninja come with me." Tsunade went towards her tower. They followed. When they arrived they found that Anbu black ops and the same people that were in the parade earlier. Sai had fresh bandanges on that only made neji and naruto smirk. Sasuke and shikamaru quickly made note to ask about it later.

"Now that your all here. We would like to have a civilized discussion." kakashi said.

"So civilized you had to bring anbu, huh?"sasuke said. He had counted 10 anbu in the room and theres was most likely more outside. He looked at neji who understood. He activated his byakugan looking for more people and traps.

"I did say civilized..." kakashi said again still reading his book. **'Kakashi, you and your coolnest just burnes me up.'** Gai thought to himself.

"What is it you want to talk about?" shika said looking thourgh the faces. when he came to Ino's she turned her face away.

"We would like a truce between our villages. The Leaf and the Sound" Tsunade said. "And since your the new leader of the village,sasuke, I thought I'd talk with you." she continued.

"Why should we? there isn't any real reason for us to be a part of a friendship with any other village." sasuke said looking towards sakura. She just frowned and looked away.

"We have a common enemy and together we could finally finish their reign." Asuma said.

"We could finish their reign by ourselves."neji said. He turned and begin to walk towards the door. The anbu members stepped in front of it. "Move out of my way!"neji said. "Lord hokage isn't done talking to you yet." Said one black op. "Yeah, but we're done talking to her." sasuke said he walked on the side of neji. "Hyuga, let me handle this one. I haven't really had a chance to fight all day." neji stepped back while sasuke pulled his sword out. Sasuke begin to walk forward. "We're warning you take another step we'll be forced to take you down." said the same black op as before. Sasuke still walked forward. The anbu took their positions and ran towards sasuke. In a quick flash of lightning, his eyes were in sharingan and the anbu members were on the floor. Kakashi got up.

"That looked like chidori,but it wasn't. What was it?" He said looking at all of the anbu members who were knocked out. "Its the chidori current. You taught me how to use the lightning from my body but I made it where I could push it thourgh my sword or other objects." Sasuke said moving towards the door. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto followed.

They made their way to the uchiha compound and all went to their rooms to rest.

* * *

12:00 midnight... 

The moonlight shined down on the uchiha compound as four kunochi was sneaking inside it. The were at the main building when they finally found who they were looking for.

"Hinata, use you're byakugan to see what their doing." tenten said.

"Ok. Byakugan." She looked inside and found the boys were in a circle around a table. One got up and begin to strangle another. "Their fighting."

"Each other?" sakura asked.

"Yes" Hinata said.

* * *

Inside.. 

"Naruto, you have any jacks?" Shikamaru asked

"Why would I tell you, you cheater!" Naruto yelled.

"The game is go fish this is how the game is played." shika said.

"Well why don't you come and try and see!" naruto said

Shikamaru jumped over the table and begin to choke naruto.

"Hey, somebody is outside." sasuke said.

"How do you know?" neji asked.

"Look at the camera. Those are human shadows." He said.

"What do you want to do?" neji said cracking his knuckles.

"Lets have some fun. Naruto, shikamaru, stop fighting for right now. We need your clones, naruto. "

* * *

Outside... 

"Whats happening now?" Ino asked tapping hinata on the shoulder.

"The one getting strangled broke free and did the shadow clone jutsu. and is fighting with the rest of them." Suddenly the girls was frozen. They begin to walk in the house beyond their will. They got in and found they guys, who then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "I know this trick naruto did it before." sakura said. suddenly the were forced to sit down and were finally freed from the ninjutsu.

The real guys came from the doorway. "You really should have thought about your shadows before you came. The lighting was wrong with your positions and we could have easily taken you down. So now that you're here, what is it you want?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing just seeing what you were up to." Ino said. "Yeah, we were." Sakura agreed.

"If their staying I'm leaving." Neji stated walking towards the door.

"What he meant to say was if she's staying he's leaving." Naruto said pointing to tenten. He was grinning uncontrolable.

"Why doesn't he want to be in the same room as me?" Neji opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"Either he doesn't want you any more or the fact that you chose kiba over him." shika said.

"Wait he can't think I, I have to talk to him." tenten said.

"You can wait in his room for him." sasuke said pointing. She went in his room and shut the door.

"I'm going up stairs to meditate. Its to crowded down here." Sasuke said. He then walked upstairs.

"I'll see you guys later." Naruto disappeared in smoke.

"Shika, why did everyone leave?" Ino asked.

"They hold grudges. Naruto is mad because hinata is engaged even though he promised to come back for her. Sasuke is mad because he had finally showed his feelings about sakura then she went with Lee. and neji is mad because he feel he's alone again without tenten." Shikamaru said after about five seconds.

"Well how come you're not mad?" sakura asked.

"Its to troublesome to get angry or stressed. You really should go talk to them. Hinata, naruto is on the roof." Shikamaru then layed down.

Sakura walked up stairs.

"Shika, Thanks for telling them."Ino said

"Don't mention it. If I didn't they would have nagged me until I did. You women sometimes do that."

"Don't talk about us like that." She said throwing a pillow at him. He turned over and threw a pillow back at her. The were soon in the middle of a pillow war. Shika picked up a pillow to throw but ino jumped on top of him to stop him.

He turned and she was on her side. She then did something not even he expected. She tounge kissed him.

* * *

Roof... 

Hinata climbed out the window and went on the roof. Sure enough naruto was up there leaning on the banister, near a hammock.

"Shikamaru talks to much sometimes." Naruto said still looking at the moon.

"Naruto are you purposly avoiding me?" Hinata asked.

"And if I say yes?" he said with a sigh.

"Why would you be doing that naruto? I don't understand." She said.

"You have a husband why are you here?" naruto said.

"We're only engaged. I love him, but I loved you first." Hinata said walking closer to him.

"Thats right, you love him, but you loved me. Not anymore.Why is that? Is it because I joined another village. Or maybe its because I didn't come back soon enough. I don't care anymore. I just want you to know I love you and want you to be happy and if this what makes you happy then I have no problem with it." naruto said.

"Naruto, I want to be with you. It just that I can't turn my back on the leaf village." She said frowning.

He turned to her. "Then I'll destory you're village for you." Naruto said his eyes red.

"No!" hinata yelled. Naruto's eyes begin to switch from red to blue.

"Damn, Kyuubi." Naruto said before fainting.Hinata caught him.

She laid with him on hammock until she fell asleep with him.

* * *

Upstairs... 

Sasuke sat on a mat with his eyes closed,shirt off, and only two candles lit in his room. He was in meditation mode, suddenly his chakra begin to make the mat and himself float. Sakura stood outside the open door watching. She sighed and walked in the room with a blank look on her face to keep from blushing. She sat on the bed still looking at him. "What is it?" He said angry. "Why did you come up here when we came?" sakura asked.

"Hn."

"Will you just answer my question?"

The mat went back to the floor and he opened his eyes. "Why I don't have any reason to even want to tell you."

"You're still as stubborn as ever."Sakura said smiling. She got up and walked past sasuke towards the door. Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and stood up. She turned to be face to face with him.

"You still want my answer." He asked leaning in closer.

"Yes." She said closing her eyes.

He grabbed her nose."Well thats to bad Mrs. Lee. I'm not telling." He said smirking.

"YOU'RE A JERK SASUKE!" Sakura said storming out the room.** 'SUCH A JERK! CHA' said inner sakura.**

"If calling me names makes you feel better go right ahead. I'm just spiteful that you go with Bushy Brow." Sasuke called after her.

She went back in sasuke's room."You could have just said that instead of pretending like you were still interested in me!" Sakura yelled at him.

"So you wanted me to kiss you? What about Lee?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.

"I like lee, he's a good person and all, but I love you and want to be with you." Sakura said.

"Thats what I wanted to hear." Sasuke said. He then kissed her passionally.

* * *

1:15 a.m. 

Neji walked in the house thinking that the girls was gone. But he was wrong. He walked in and found that Shikamaru was sleeping on the floor, with Ino sleep on the couch. There was pillows and feathers all around the front room. Most the pillows were destroyed.

Neji shook his head and went up stairs to take a shower. He walked past sasuke's room and found that sakura and sasuke were cuddled up together in sasuke's bed sleeping. He smirked, shook his head, and kept walking.

When he got to naruto's room, he noticed that nobody was in the room. **'Must want to sleep on the hammock we seen eariler.'** neji thought to himself.

He went and took his shower.

When he got out the shower. He went to his room. He looked at his bed and noticed there was a figure laying in it. When he moved closer he knew it was tenten.

He shook her gently. "Not now kiba. I can't train." She said in her sleep. Neji lost his temper. He pushed tenten out of his bed this time instead of shaking her again. She fell to the floor and was wide awake. "What was that for?!" she said looking at neji.

"Get out!" neji said. He then went to his dresser. "And take this with you." he tossed tenten a picture that was in its frame. She looked down and seen it was a picture of Team Gai. All were smiling in the picture accept neji who wore a smirk and had cake all over them. "This is our picture when you came back after your first S-ranked mission as a chunin. We had that party at the training camp. Why would you want to get rid of this?"

"I don't want any trace of those two idiots or you anywhere near me! Now go!" neji said with a stern look.

"You don't mean that, neji. You're just angry. Why?" said standing up.

"I'm not angry. The question is, Whats wrong with you?" neji replied back.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Tenten asked just as angry.

"I'm gone for two years and come back and your sprung over that dog-breath so-called jonin." Neji said.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT KIBA LIKE THAT! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M SPRUNG OVER HIM?" Tenten yelled at him.

"You just said his name in your sleep."neji said simply.

Tenten went silent."Is that why you're mad? Because I'm with him instead off you?" tenten asked.

"I'm sure I said get out, but somebody seems not to understand those words concept. So let me repharse it. LEAVE!" Neji said calmly point towards the door.

"FINE." She took the picture and threw it at neji. It skid his face leaving a cut. The picture was stuck in the wall. Neji took it out the wall.then he turned back towards tenten who was walking out the door.

"I SAID TAKE IT WITH YOU!" He threw the picture back at her. she jumped out the way and the picture smashed against the wall, waking up the other four inside the house and the two on the roof.

"NEJI HYUGA,YOU'RE UNBELIEVEABLE." Tenten yelled.

"Believe it!" naruto said coming in through the window in the front room , with hinata right behind him. Sasuke and sakura came down stairs, while shika and ino looked on laughing.

Tenten rushed at neji. She jumped into him and they both flew back into neji's room. The were fully fighting in his room. The others shut the door. "And don't come out until you stopped your fighting." Ino said laughing.

* * *

2:00 a.m. 

The fighting had calmed down in the room. The six opened the door and found neji and tenten lying on a half broken bed. Tenten's head was on neji's bare chest while he ran his hand through her hair that was out of its buns. Both were still awake but had their eyes closed. Everyone looked on in shock and jaw dropped.

"How the hell and what the hell went on in here?" Naruto said pointing at them.

They opened their eyes and looked over at their company.

"Well..." Tenten started.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"And don't come out until you stopped your fighting." Ino said laughing._

_Tenten pulled out ten kunai and shuriken each and threw them at neji. He took out a kunai with chakra wire connected to it. He then threw it and pulled the wire until it covered the kunai and shuriken. He gave it one finally tug and the weapons fell to the floor._

_Neji lanched himself at tenten. He threw her into the wall and ran for her again. He sent his right hand for her head. She ducked out the way and it went into the wall. She kicked him in his chest and he flew back on the bed. She jumpped up and tried to stump his head but he moved and she landed and broke the bed. _

_"Neji, I still can't believe you just would get mad like that without talking to me. We were on the same team since we were 12. That was back when we were genin. You jerk how could you throw that away. I loved you." She said dodge a barrage of gentle fist attacks._

_"As I did you, but you betrayed me for kiba. I promised to protect you and be with you, and this is how you do me." He said moving and dodging her weapons. She ran and grabbed him into a hug. "I thought you were dead. It was all around konoha that you were. I would never have went with kiba if I knew there was a chance of me being along side with you again." Neji broke free and moved the hair from covering her face. _

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you." He then kissed her._

_"I missed you and those kisses." She said falling with him onto the broken bed. They kissed for ten minutes, before finally deciding to go to sleep._

* * *

"And thats when you guys burst in." Tenten said looking at them. 

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Lets go sakura." sasuke said. "Coming" Sakura sang.

"Same here." Naruto said picking up hinata. She giggled and blushed.

"Lets go shika." Ino said pulling him into his room.

They all went to sleep.

* * *

I made this chapter extra long for the fact I was late posting. Way late. R&R 


	10. Reasons For Love

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, you're a psycho. Simple as that.

Welcome to chapter 10. This has humor/romance/action maybe. Lets start.

oh and I forgot to tell you that, they aren't just 15 and 16 any more. In past chapters I told their ages. All you have to do is add two years on to everybody and you've got their ages.

* * *

The jonin at the uchiha compound awoke to a smell of waffles. As all the boys came out of their rooms they found Kakashi cooking, while Anko was cleaning up the mess Ino and Shikamaru made. 

"...Kakashi, what the hell are you doing in my house?" sasuke asked staring at his former sensai.

"I came to invite you to the festival, but anko seen this mess and thought to clean up to help you out. I wasn't going to clean after you so I decided to cook breakfast." kakashi explained with a smirk.

He smirk turned into a smile when tenten came out of neji's room. "Neji hyuga, Have you done something that I read in my books?" kakashi asked.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Neji asked confused. He understood when kakashi nodded towards tenten.

"I suppose you are at that age." kakashi said.

"What!Wait! kakashi Its not what you think." Neji said.

"Oh what is it then." kakashi said.

"Stop teasing him, kakashi."Anko said.

"Stop teasing him, kakashi " kakashi mimicked her.

"Now you're just being annoying." anko said.

"Now you're just being annoying." kakashi mimicked her.

"Stop that!" anko said.

"Stop that!" kakashi said.

"What's going on here?" sakura said coming down stairs with hinata.

Anko looked at them."Did all of you stay the night here? Is there anybody else?" Anko asked.

"I'm here."Ino said coming out of shikamaru's room.

"What the hell went on here?" Anko asked.

"What the hell went on here?" kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, Stop doing that!"

"They call me the copy ninja for more than one reason." kakashi said smirking. "Oh, and breakfast is ready."

The teenage jonin went and washed up and came back and ate.

"Question. Which of you are going together and how are you going to explain this to who the girls' boyfriends?"kakashi said. "I really want to deal with heartbroken-sad jonin."

"Tenten and I are together." Neji announed grabbing another three waffles.

"I'm with her." Shikamaru said pointing at Ino.

"I'm going with sakura." Sasuke said.

"I guess that leaves you with Hinata, Naruto."kakashi said.

"Its complicted." Hinata said.

"Either you are or you aren't, Whats so complicated about that?" Anko said

"Well we aren't if you put it that way." Hinata said angrily

"Wow, naruto, you need to take love lessons." kakashi said.

"You're the one to talk, we've been dating for three and a half months and we haven't kissed once."Anko said pointing at kakashi.

"I can't kiss you because I'm not ready to show you my face." kakashi said sweatdropping.

"Trouble in paradise, kakashi?" sasuke said smirking.

"Stay out out of grown up buisness, sasuke." kakashi said

Anko pulled tickets from her jacket. "Here. They are tickets to get in the festival's carnival. Everything is free in the canival."

"Anko, Lets get going we have to finish setting up the candy booth."

"Ok, then lets get going." Anko said rushing out the house.

"She's always jumping into action to fast."kakashi said following her at his own pace. "I'll see you later." He said shuting the door behind him.

"Seriously, I think anko and kakashi would make great parents. What you guys think?" naruto said.

"At least there wouldn't be a dull moment." tenten said.

"Yeah, That is true."sakura said.

"Right. Now I remember, what were you two laughing at in that meeting?" Shikamaru said directing the question at neji and naruto.

" Before we met up at the ramen shop, We were at the hyuga compound and naruto beat the hell out of hinata's husband to be. you should have seen it. The guy was pathetic." neji said laughing.

Hinata hopped up from the table a tried to storm out the room when neji grabbed her."Don't run away from your problems or they'll never leave you." he said.

"The only problem is you neji." hinata said.

"Well face me, if I'm your problem or is your problem the fact you want to please everyone? You don't want to hurt naruto's or sai's feelings." neji said.

"Well how do I choose? tell me that. Exactly how did any of you choose each other?" Hinata said looking at her friends.

"Well at first me liking sasuke was just an obession. I never really cared how sasuke felt or thought I just wanted to date him to show I was beautiful by dating the person who was the number one rookie, but when I was with him I felt like I could do anything. I really knew I loved him when at th jonin exams, when we were there alone and he had that kunai to my neck. His eyes showed me that he cared and I knew I wanted to be with him." Sakura said dreamily to hinata.

"I chose to be with sakura during the chunin exams. When I awoke from the fight with orochimaru. I seen her crying and bruised and I knew I wanted to be with her not only to protect but to keep her happy so she would never cry like that again." Sasuke said.

"Shika and I chose each other because we were comfortable around each other. We grew up together because our dads were the oringinal Ino-Shika-Cho. We felt comfort with each other than really anyone else." Ino Said.

"I chose Neji, when we were genin. I noticed that he had a presence of hate inside of him and it would never heal until he had some to be with. I felt his pain cause my mother and father were gone too, but he blamed someone for his parents death. I dedicated myself to him. I wanted to bring him happiness." tenten said smiling.

"I use to think as tenten as only a friend, but during my chunin years, I went on missions without her, but everytime I returned she was there smiling at the training grounds. I never thought much of it until I left the leaf. There was nothing more I wanted than to see those brown eyes and that smile again." neji said walking over to tenten.

"So whats your reason for choosing hinata, naruto?" shikamaru asked.

"Well, at first I thought of her as just a friend. To me she was weird and too quiet.I never really noticed her until the chunin exams when she faced neji." This made both neji and hinata flinch. "Her determination just attracted me to her. I couldn't stop watching. Its was like I was in a trance by her, like me and her were suppose to be there. When she lost my heart told me avenge her and open neji's eyes for her. I felt like I wanted to give and get support from her." Naruto said looking out the window.

Hinata was blushing madly. "I chose naruto because he was different." Hinata started. She was looking at the floor, but knew everyone was looking at her. "Everything was against him, and yet he still fought for his dreams, to achieve his goals. I watched him for years slowly gaining courge from him. Everytime I seen him I felt inspired to do better." Hinata said looking at naruto. He turned a gave her a smile.

"Thats why I want to be with you but what'll happen when you leave again? I don't want to feel that loneliness again." hinata said.

"I never said I was leaving you. I left the village not my love." naruto said.

Hinata ran into naruto's arms. "I just want you to stay with me."

"I will hinata, I swear."

"Well that was beatiful." said a female voice. Anko and kakashi appeared holding hands. Anko had tears rolling from her eyes.

"Yes, that was almost as good as icha icha paradise." kakashi said.

"How long have you both been there?" sasuke asked.

"When we left we picked up some friends and lets see, I believe it was 'how do I chose?'" kakashi said.

"Wait you picked up friends? Who else is here?" Ino asked. Then appeared Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SPYING ON US?" Naruto yelled pointing at the jonin.

"Kakashi, said you were having a soap opera moment and we just had to see." Kurenai said.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH HAS EXPLODED IN ALL OF YOU! TWO OF MY OWN STUDENTS FOUND THE FLAMES OF LOVE IN EACH OTHER! ITS JUST SO BEATIFUL!" Gai said crying.

"I haven't been your student for about two years now, you idiot." neji said folding his arms.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm still waiting for you to get the hell out of my house..." sasuke said pointing to the door.

All the older jonin left. "I think you four should be going to get ready. we are going to the canival tonight." Shikamaru said.

"Right, We'll see you later." Ino said as she and the other girls left the uchiha compound.

"Now guys, Its time for a S-ranked mission. Getting ready for our dates." Sasuke said

* * *

If you didn't like the romance or humor, I don't care I loved it. 


	11. Night Carnival

Disclaimer: don't own, won't own, want to own.

I'm pleased with both of my stories and just so you know my new one name is "Sarutobi High" Its a romance High School Fic. Check it out. Oh and Thank you goes out to Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki. I had a bit of writer's block and your review pushed me pass it. SO THANK YOU!!! One more thing This chapter has a brief mature content.

* * *

The girls had just met back up front of the hokage's office. The fifth had sent the older jonin to bring them to her. The girls nodded their heads to each other and stepped through the doorway. 

"Its about time you four got here. Whats the report?" Tsunade said calmly. She had a bottle of sake on the left side of her desk and papers on the right.

"Lord hokage, The sound ninja have fallen in love with us again, They are slowly letting their guard down and we should be able to neutrilize their ninjutsu skills tomorrow at the dance." Tenten said.

"Excellent. They are powerful with their ninjutsu, but without it they couldn't possibly resist us capturing them. All of them are S-ranked and we can't risk them leading the sound village. They have to be killed." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me, lord hokage but haven't you forgotten Neji's taijutsu with his byakugan, sasuke's taijutsu with his sharingan, shikamaru's stratagies, and naruto's demon chakra. They could easily escape our grasp with only that." Hinata said.

"We have planned for this. You four just stay on track and keep luring them into our set up." Tsunade said reaching for her bottle of sake. The girls turned to leave. "And don't get attached to them. They broke you're hearts once, don't let them do it again." Tsunade said before the girls shut the door behind them.

"This isn't right. We have to be away from the ones we love just to please our ex-lovers who aren't even a part of this village." Sakura said.

"Don't get me started. I mean this has to be the worst mission ever. They really think they just show up and we'll be back with them." Ino said.

"At least they won't be able to hurt anymore people. Just think we'll go down in konoha his as four kunochi who took down four shinobi without even fighting them." Tenten said smiling.

"Lets just get this over with so we can get on with our lives." Hinata said walking in front of the other girls. **'Naruto, I have to do this. I won't go back on my word and lose what I worked so hard to gain. I have to give you up.'**

**

* * *

**

With the guys.. 

"I really don't want to go out to a stupid carnival. It'll just be a drag with troublesome people being loud." Shikamaru said.

"Just come on. We have to meet them there." Sasuke said.

"I actually agree with shikamaru. These things are just a waste of time. I could just stay here and train." Neji said sighing.

"Come on, guys. We're leaving tomorrow. We have to have this last time to be with the girls. It could be the last time before we have to crush the leaf village." Naruto said.

"Alright, Already. Lets go before Shikamaru falls asleep. they should be there waiting for us." Neji said.

* * *

At the carnival... 

"Where have you guys been?" Ino asked as the guys walked up.

"We just had some minor detours on the way from the house." Sasuke said .

"What kind of detours?" Sakura asked

"This kind." Shikamau said pulling flowers out and handing them to Ino. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji did the same except to their girls.

"They're beautiful." The girls said in unison.

"Yeah, They should be. We went through hell to get them." Naruto said

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Tenten asked.

"Well..

* * *

_Flashback.._

_"I think we should get the girls some flowers." Naruto said with a grin._

_"Ino's flower shop is right here." Shikamaru said._

_"Hn." Neji said walking into the shop._

_"Hn." Sasuke said following._

_"Welcome to the...Shikamaru, long time no see?" Said Ino's father,Inoichi._

_"Yeah , it has old man. I really can't talk though, I just came to get Ino some flowers." Shikamaru replied._

_"Thats funny, I never heard of two enemy villages allowing their shinobi to date." Inoichi said smirking._

_"You must not have got the memo." Shikamaru said._

_"I'm warning you if I have to go through, all those tears like the first time you left I'm going to kill you." Inoichi said._

_"Whatever, just give us the damn flowers." Naruto said._

_Inoichi gave them flowers a pointed towards the door. When they got to it, he begin to throw kunai at them._

_"Run!" Sasuke yelled. They all begin to run._

_"Those were warning shots." Inoichi yelled from behind them._

_End

* * *

_

"Wow, dad did that?" Ino said. 

"Yes, he did. You don't see these real cuts?" Naruto Half-yelled pointing to a cut on his face.

"You didn't have to yell, idiot." Ino yelled back.

"I'm leaving them two behind." Sakura said walking away.

"Hn." Sasuke said following.

"Hn." Neji said walking in another direction.

"Wait for me, Neji." Tenten said running up behind him.

"Lets go, Ino." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Ok. First, We go to the ring toss stand." Ino said grabbing Shikamaru's arm and pulling him away.

"I guess that leaves us two." Hinata said.

"Yeah, it does. So Where should we go first?" Naruto asked.

"Lets go to the candy stand, first." Hinata said walking away.

"Hey, I am with you, aren't I? So why are you walking away from me?" Naruto asked.

"Well It depends, if you're with me." Hinata said looking over her shoulder.

"On what?" Naruto said grinning.

"If you can catch me." Hinata said disappearing.**'Lets test his speed.'**

Naruto's grin grew into a smile. "You're on! Believe It!" Naruto said disappearing after her.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura.. 

"Hey Sasuke, I think we should go to the strength tester. I want you to win me a stuffed animal." Sakura said smiling.

"Hn. Fine. You'll get your animal." Sasuke said walking in the booth's direction.

"Oh and Sasuke, I don't want you to use any chakra. That would give you an unfair advantage." Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. "You're acting strange, but okay. I won't use any chakra." Sasuke said turning and walking away.

**'Good. Now I can see his strength without chakra.' Sakura thought.**

When they got to the booth they found men looking discourged.

"Hey, what happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"We all have taken this strength test and have all lost.None of use has reached the bell." Said one man.

"I guess I'll be the first." Sasuke said.

"If us grown-ups can't, What makes you think a teen like you can?" said another man.

"Because I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Leader of the sound village." Sasuke said picking up the mallet. He smashed it down hard making the piece of metal fly up and hit the bell.

"And thats without chakra." Sasuke said grabbing a pink bear stuffed animal.

"You're the best, Sasuke." Sakura said linking arms with him. **'He's strong even without chakra. How can lord hokage have a plan for him this way?'**

**

* * *

**

With Ino and Shikamaru... 

Shikamaru and Ino had just arrived at the ring toss booth and Ino was smiling as Shikamaru picked up three of the rings.

"GO SHIKAMARU! WIN THIS GAME!" Ino yelled making everyone look in their way.

"Ino, you're causing a scene. Its troublesome." Shikamaru said tossing a ring.

"You missed, sir." Said the both owner.

"No, I didn't I never miss." The lazy ninja said pointing to the ring that was bouncing off a cabinet and landing around one toys head.

"My mistake. You did hit." The man corrected himself.

Shikamaru did the same with the other three rings.

Ino walked on the side of shikamaru holding hands with him.

"Thanks, Shika." Ino said holding up her three toys, one was a cloud, one was a boy, and the last was a girl.

"I just thought it meant something." Shikamaru said smirking.

"Something like what?" Ino asked.

"Me and You on a cloud together." Shikamaru said.

"That would be nice." Ino said. **'His aim is amazing. To hit with ricochets. I'll have to be careful.'**

**

* * *

**

Back with Hinata and Naruto... 

"He'll never catch me. I'm the fastest kunoichi in the village." Hinata said to herself walking on top of one of the booths.

"Come now, Hinata. You might be the fastest here but lets face it, You aren't as fast as me." said Naruto coming from the shadows. "So I guess this means I win our little game doesn't it?" He said grinning.

"No It just means you caught up. You still have to grab hold of me." Hinata said jumping off of the booth into a crowd.

"That'll be easy enough, But she's acting very fiesty all of a sudden." Naruto said following her.

Hinata ran through the crowd smiling. As she neared the end she caught sight of a certain blond haired boy leaning against a tree eating a bag of carmel popcorn.

"How?" Hinata asked stunned at Naruto's being there. She turned back around to run only to fall into a hug.

"Looks like I win now." Naruto said hugging Hinata tight. Hinata's shock turned into a smile as she hugged him as well.

"Looks like you do." Hinata said.

"Okay, how about that candy?" Naruto said.

"Of course." Hinata said with a nod.

* * *

With Neji and Tenten... 

"This is boring, Neji. I hate things like this." Tenten said walking on the side of Neji.

"I know its boring. Lets get out of here." Neji said walking only to bump into Naruto and Hinata.

"Watch it, Hyuga!" Naruto said getting off the ground.

"Hn. Where are you two headed to?" Neji said coldily.

"Candy Stand. And where have you two been?" Hinata asked smirking.

"No where. These things are boring." Tenten said yawning.

"You don't like carnivals?" Naruto asked confused. "How can you not like carnivals?"

"Because I don't." Neji said walking off pulling tenten away with him.

"They belong with each other both of them needs to relax more." Naruto said.

"I think we should go find something else to do." Tenten said yawning. "The night is still young."

"I know. Lets go to the Hyuga compound. I have to get something from there." Neji said walking towards his old home.

"Something like what?" Tenten asked.

"You'll find out." Neji said.

When they reached the Hyuga compound they jumped over the gate and ran right to the side branches side.

"So where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"Shhh. We're here." Neji said activating his normal byakugan. "What is Hiashi doing in here?"

"Where is here, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"My old room. I left something important in there." Neji said.

"NEJI, I know you're out there. Come in, I want to talk to you." Hiashi voice said from inside the house.

Neji opened the window and climbed in.

"What is it?" Neji asked his eyes focused on his uncle.

"Do you remember at the chunin exams, after you lost your match to Naruto, I told you the truth about you father's death?" Hiashi asked looking at neji with a calm expression.

"Yes, I remember. What of it?" Neji asked.

"That was the day, You begin to change you started making friends and excepting the Hyuga families. I brought this up to tell you that the day you left for the mission, there was a meeting of the families. It was to be about your's and the clan's future. We came to a conclusion that you were the strongest and brightest of your generation. Thats why Hinata asked that you take her place as the next leader of the clan. We would have removed the cursemark and made you the leader of the clan after the jonin exams, but you left the village in pursuit of your own goals." Hiashi begin to explain, but stopped. "I want to know do you think my brother, your father, would be proud of this?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Yes, he would. He told me to forge my own fate. I forged this one for myself." Neji said walking to the wall. "Now if you excuse me, I have something I have to get." Neji said pushing the dresser from the wall. He picked up a bag that was behind it and looked inside of it and smiled. He walked past Hiashi and was halfway out the window when he turned back to his uncle.

"I'm pleased with my choice. I've created a new stronger Byakugan. Nobody could stop this one. It has no blindspot or weakness." He then jumpped out the window fully.

"Its about time. Whats in the bag?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." Neji said walking towards the way they came from.

"Can you answer my question?" Tenten asked with a red face.

"I'm going to the Uchiha compound. If you really want to know follow me there." Neji said disappearing.

"Yes, I really want to know." Tenten said disappearing.

When she arrived at the compound, she saw the figure of someone on the roof. She summoned chakra to her feet and walked to the roof. When she reached the top she found there was a table set for two, it had lit candles, Fine silverware and plates. On the plates were the most expensive looking dinner of lobster, Rice balls, sweet dumplings, and more.(AN: I didn't know what to make the dinner so I did a lot of different ones together.)

"Wow. This is Beautiful with this full moon. I wonder who did it. Most likely Shikamaru or Naruto, I don't think Neji or Sasuke would do something like this. For once I wish Neji would though. Now where is he?" Tenten said out loud to herself.

"I'm right here, my princess. And you really think I couldn't do this? Well then you're wrong. I did this just for you." Neji said from behind Tenten.

"Really? Whats the occassion?" Tenten asked turning to see neji holding the bag from earlier.

"Just wanted to." Neji said. He walked to the table and took his seat. Tenten took her seat and they begin to eat in silence, but tenten's eyes were focused on the bag.

After they ate Neji went and laid on the hammock.

"Open it." He said closing his eyes

"What?" Tenten asked eyeing him.

"The bag. Open it." Neji said.

"Ok."Tenten said uneasily.

When she opened the bag she pulled out a box designed with Kunai and Shuriken all around it. She opened the top and found five Kunai. In each was a different jewel, The first had a Pearl, the second had a Ruby, the third had a Shapphire, The fourth a Emerald, and the fifth a Lavender.

"They're wonderiful, but when did you get them? I've never seen them in Konoha before." Tenten said.

"I had them made before I left the village. I was going to give them to on our first date." Neji said. He looked up and seen Tenten with tears coming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Neji asked. Tenten ran into his arms.

"I'm happy. Thats all." Tenten said.**'I want to do this before he's killed.'** She looked up with her big brown eyes into his pearl white ones. She pulled his head into a deep kiss. She begin to pull off his shirt still kissing him. He started to undo hers as well. The she ripped off her shirt and bra pressing her breast against his chest. They layed on the hammock and she begin to take of his pants. He moved his hands to her lower back and started to kiss her neck. She pulled off her the rest of her clothes and begin to lay hard on top of the hyuga. She moaned in pleasure when she felt his hands move to her thighs frimly. He grasped her and begin push forward making her groan more.

"WHAT THE HELL! I SAID RELAX MORE BUT THIS IS JUST A LITTLE BIT TO MUCH!" Cried Naruto with a huge smile. Neji looked up and came face to face with his comrades and their women. Tenten leaned on neji to hide her body from the uninvited visitors.

"You guys are that far in your relationship..?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just grinned.

"WHY ON THE ROOF? YOU GOT A ROOM, YOU DUMBASS!" Naruto yelled. Hinata smirked shyly while blushing.

"And from the looks of it they've had a good time. Look at this dinner and jeweled weapons." Ino said. Shikamaru was grinning sleepily.

"Can you leave!" Neji yelled in a commanding tone. The six left the roof laughing. Tenten blushed and got dressed. Neji pulled on his clothes and followed Tenten down to the living room.

"Ok. We've decide that the girls are sleeping up stairs today and the guys are sleeping down stairs. So lets go Tenten." Sakura said grabbing Tenten and pulling her up stairs.

* * *

Ummm...I really have no comments I guess except sorry for taking so long to update. 


	12. To love Is To Let Go

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, you have problems.

I really have problems. I just can't stop after that last chapter. It was **Intense.** AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

Tenten came from the shower only to come to come face to face with the three faces of her companions, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all looking at her grimily. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tenten asked knowing what they were all thinking.

"You just had a huge moment in your life." Sakura started.

"And you act like it was nothing." Ino finished.

"And whats that suppose to mean?" Tenten asked blushing.

"You just had your first time on the roof with one of the most untouchable boys in Konoha history." Hinata said

"So, I mean its not like its a big deal." Tenten said.

"It isn't?" Ino asked.

"Its a huge deal. It was amazing. His body was so.."

"Hot. I seen it myself and from the looks of it he actually knew where to put what." Sakura said making her friends look at her. "What? I'm just very observant." She said sweat dropping.

"But Tenten, you shouldn't have done that you just got involved with my cousin a little to deep." Hinata said thinking. "We still are carrying out mission and you just do this to complicate things."

"I didn't complicate anything. I was in love with Neji when we first met. He saved me more times then I remember. I think I'm entitled to do whatever I want with him." Tenten yelled jumpping up.

"Calm down, Tenten you know she's right." Ino said.

"I know. Its just that Neji really cares for me."

* * *

Downstairs... 

"YEAH! Neji, you sly dog you. How was it? I mean how was she? Is Tenten good at it or what? Wow did you see her body?" Naruto was jumping around with a pop asking question after question only to get hit on top of his head by Sasuke.

"Calm down, dope. Let him tell us himself." Sasuke said sitting in a chair.

"Well, She was pretty good for the first time. And I wanted to ask you guys something." Neji said looking down.

"What is it? It must be important to make you uncertain." Shikamaru said.

"Why don't we just stay here and settle down with them? We can be with them again. This is our chance. I could finally be with her." Neji said looking up at them.

"No." His three comrades said at the same time.

"What?! Why not?" Neji said angerily.

"This village will never trust us again. Its most likely they have something planned for us now thats why we're leaving after the dance." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I could bring her with us." Neji said smirking.

"No, she could be just working against us as a spy." Sasuke said.

"Hey Neji, maybe all of that why she did that with you. Itwas just to make you think like this. Just like a love struck Idiot." Naruto said laughing.

Neji on the other hand activated his Havoc Byakugan and tackled Naruto through the wall.

* * *

Upstairs... 

"That was Neji chakra. Whats going on?" Tenten said running to the window. She seen Neji in his modified Gentle Fist position and Naruto climbing out off a crater.

"Naruto and Neji are fighting outside." Hinata said opening another window. She then jumpped out of it, followed by the other girls.

Naruto summoned his demon chakra and ran at Neji. Neji sent a palm at him. Naruto jumpped the chakra and flew from the smoke and flew towards Neji. He landed his fist into Neji's chest making him fly back into the house braking another wall.

"Neji, did I hit an emotion?" Naruto said.

"Maybe, but I can hit you harder." Naruto turned around and seen Neji.

"You're in position. 2 palms." Neji said hitting Naruto with his 8 trigrams. After the 64th palm, Naruto fell to the ground bleeding.

"Its been a long time since I felt that." Naruto said getting up. He wiped some blood from his lips with both hands and did some hand signs. "SUMMONING JUTSU" From the smoke appeared a 7 tailed fox on the left and on the right came gamakichi. "Attack him." The two animals nodded and flew at Neji.

"Thats all you can do? Bring It on. Rotation." Neji said going into his spin knocking the two animals back. When he came out of it Naruto punched him in the left eye. Neji flew back into a tree.

"What are you fighting for?" Tenten said running in between the two with Hinata.

"Naruto, I'm going to finish. Even if it kills me. I'll show you whose the idiot!" Neji said. He stood up and focused charka into his hands. "Chakra sword Jutsu." Charka in a blade shape formed at his fingertips.

"Fine, lets fight for to the death." Naruto said focusing his chakra into his rasengan. He jumpped in the air doing a backflip. "Rasegan grenade jutsu." He then threw the rasegans at Neji.

Neji jumpped in the air towards Naruto. He begin to cut through the rasegan. The rasegan begin to explode once Neji cut through them. Neji flew towards a pond to the side of the the household.

Tenten put chakra into her feet and ran just in time to catch him before he hit the water.

"Let me go! I can still fight him." Neji said standing up.

"No, Neji he's one of your best friends." Tenten said.

"And people are trying to sleep." said the voice of Lee. He then appeared in front of the two. "I was doing my before bed 200 laps when I felt you two chakra. You know its kind of late to have a youthful sparing match."

"Shut up, Lee. This does not concern you two." Neji said. He took one step and completly fainted, falling into the water.

"Neji!" Tenten screamed pulling him up. She put one of his arms over her shoulder and disappeared back to the house only to find Naruto had fainted as well.

"I wonder why their so exhusted." Shikamaru said.

"Hn." Sasuke said walking back to the house.** 'So it is a trap. They've been sealing up our jutsu, the seals aren't quite done. I remember this from when Orochimaru showed me his experiment of seals. I'll warn the others later.'**

Sakura followed behind Sasuke. She knew he was caught in thought.

"What are you doing? We had a agreement that you girls sleep upstairs."

"Ok.OK. I'm going."Sakura said motioning for the girls to follow.

When the girls were upstairs he finally spoke. "Shikamaru, help me get these two in here. We have to unseal ourselves."

Shikamaru and Sasuke got the two in the room and begin to send chakra to their eyes to see the invisible seals.

"Shikamaru, The reverse to this type of seal is Rat, Monkey,Bird, Dog, Boar. After we use it on these two we'll use it on each other."

Sasuke and Shikamaru start doing the handsigns simultaneously. They finished and touched tapped their friends on their back, making a red/blue light form and then it disappeared. They then did the same to each other and passed out from the amounts of chakra they used.

* * *

Upstairs... 

"I wonder what they were fighting about." Sakura said not to anyone inperticular.

"Probabily trying to finish what they started at the Chunin exams." Tenten said grimily.

"What did I tell you, Tenten, you have fallen back in for Neji!" Hinata said shaking her head.

"Whatever, Just sleep on it for right now, because tomorrow we complete our mission." Ino said smiling.

* * *

Later that night.. 

Hinata woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare about her wedding and thought she should get a drink of water to fall back to sleep. When she reached the kicthen she came face to face with a blond hair fox boy.

"Hi,Naruto. What are you doing up? Are you feeling better?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, pretty good now. I just couldn't get back to sleep. What about you? Why are you up?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Nightmares." Hinata said simply sitting down next to Naruto.

"About what?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes.

"They..were..umm.." Hinata started. **'Why does he have to use those eyes on me? I can't think right.What to do?Why is my heart beating like this?'**

"You alright, Hinata. You're turning red. I could get some.." Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because before he knew it, Hinata had locked lips with him and was now on his lap in his chair.

She broke the kiss. "Naruto, can you carry me to the couch? I'm feeling light-headed." Naruto picked her up and laid her on the couch softly. He turned to leave only to be grabbed by Hinata.

"Lay down with me. I want to stay in your arms tonight." She said face as red as a tomato. Naruto just smiled and laid down next to her. He put his arms around her and turned and kissed her one more time.

"You can stay in my arms for as long as you want." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Well, I'll stay here forever." Hinata said before kissing him again then closing her eyes to go to sleep.**'I only wish you could.'**

* * *

"Morning Sunshine!" Sasuke yelled pouring cold water on Naruto and Hinata who were still in each other arms from the night before. The two hopped up shivering to see all of their friends standing there laughing at the two. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS PROBLEM?!" Naruto said

"We thought you might want a quick wake up call instead of us shaking you awake." Shikamaru said yawning.

"And we got to get ready for the dance." Neji said taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.

"Tonight is the dance, isn't it?" Hinata said.

"YES, IT IS!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time.

"We have to go get ready." Hinata said.

"Calm down, It doesn't start for another 10 hours." Tenten said balancing a kunai on her index finger.

"But knowing Sakura and Ino, we won't have enough time to get there on time. They always need to fix something to be perfect for these things." Hinata said with a huff.

"SHUT UP, HINATA!" Yelled both Ino and Sakura.

"I'm just telling you that you take to long." Hinata said as Naruto quietly left out of the room.

"You guys do take a long time." Tenten said throwing the kunai off her finger at Neji who caught it in between his index finger and thumb.

"Who asked you, Tenten?" Ino yelled pointing at Tenten. She jumpped on her playfully followed by Sakura. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru just smirked until all 6 of them are hit by hundreds of water balloons by Naruto who had cloned himself to throw them at the same time.

"Payback for me and Hinata!" Naruto said running out with a laughing Hinata.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sakura yelled. Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Maybe later, but now maybe you need to change your shirt." He said nodding his head to her chest. She looked down to she that the water soaked through her light pink shirt showing her bra. She quickly folded her arms over her chest and ran out the room with a slight blush on.

"Sasuke, you were totally looking at her chest right then." Ino said smiling.

"No, I wasn't. I was just showing that her shirt was wet enough to see through." Sasuke said like he was just doing a good deed.

"In other words you were looking at her chest." Tenten said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"At least he's honest." Sakura said walking back into the room. "And maybe he'll see them tonight after the dance."

"No, I'm not." Sasuke said.

"What? How can you just reject me like that?" Sakura asked.

"I HATE YOU, NARUTO!" Hinata yelled running back into the room crying.

"Wait, let me explain." Naruto said.

"Whats going on?" Neji said standing up.

"I broke her the news." Naruto said.

"I thought we were going to do it at the same time idiot." Sasuke said whacking Naruto upside his head twice.

"What news?" Tenten said looking at Neji. He just frowned and walked to the couch.

"Girls, as soon as the dance ends tonight we're leaving Konoha, again." Shikamaru said with his hands in his pockets and eyes everywhere,but on Ino.

"But its just getting back..." Ino couldn't keep herself together.Soon enough she burst into full blown tears. She turned around and ran out the room.

"Now this is troublesome. I'll be right back."

"Hinata, now can I explain?" Naruto asked.

"No get away from me!" Hinata said running out the room.

"Wait! Hinata!" Naruto said running after her.

Tenten looked at Sakura as Sasuke smirked and Neji looked as emotionless as ever.

"No hard feelings. We can just call it even for you girls trying to set us up in a trap." Sasuke said.

"What, how did you know?" Sakura said looking up with tears in her eyes.

"The Sealing Jutsu you were using. I've seen it used before. Thats why you couldn't use it right away. Its a jutsu that takes plenty of chakra transfering and by the time you finish one side of the seal your chakra is nearly depleted. Thats why you were chosen because you were the only four that could get close enough to us to do it. Theres one thing we don't understand." Sasuke said looking right into Sakura's emerald green eyes.

"Why?" Neji said turning his head towards Tenten.

"Neji, lets talk in private." Tenten said walking towards him.

"Why so you can give me some half thought out excuse into why you did this?" Neji said Coldly.

"No, I just want to explain my reason." Tenten said near tears.

"I gave you my body and love and you were just acting like you cared." Neji said. "I guess Naruto was right. You did lay with me last night to make me act like a idiot."

"I..I...I'm Sorry,Neji. It wasn't meant to be like that." Tenten said starting to cry.

"Hn." Neji said turning and walking out the room. Tenten's legs collapsed beneath her and she begin to cry the hardest she ever cryed.

"So, Sakura you don't seem so broken up about this. So tell me, Are you still in love with me or was this your plan?" Sasuke said still smirking.

**'Yes,Sasuke I do.' Sakura thought**. "No, Sasuke, I don't love you anymore." Sakura said starting to crying.

"Well, then we'll cut our visit short. Remember this though, Next time we meet, it'll be with our lives on the line versus each other." He said turning and leaving out the room.

* * *

With Shikamaru and Ino.. 

"Hey Ino, Stop running. Can't we just talk?" Shikamaru said chasing Ino who was running through they're old training field.

"Leave me, alone." Ino yelled back at him.

"Not until you stop and talk to me." Shikamaru said speeding up.

"Why?" Ino said.

"Because you were going to betray me. I want to know why you're taking me leaving so hard." Shikamaru said. This made Ino stop in her tracks.

"Because I thought I was over you, but I knew I loved you again. I thought if you left again I wouldn't be able to live letting you go again." Ino said.

"So,you were going to kill me instead?" Shikamaru said in a light laugh.

"Yes, I would have followed you soon afterwards though." Ino said.

"Ino, You're foolish. But I still love you anyway, but you can't stop me from leaving." Shikamaru said with love in his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave again." Ino said grabbing Shikamaru.

"I love you Ino. I'll see you later." Shikamaru said then punched Ino in the stomach making her pass out.

* * *

With Hinata and Naruto... 

Hinata finally stopped running when she reached her calming spot, which was a garden of medicinal herbs and flowers. She sat in a tree's shade and cried quietly.

"Why did he have to come back? It was easier to know that he had been killed,but me having to be the one to kill him. I can't do it. I thought I didn't love him anymore,but I love him just as much as before he left." Hinata said to herself inbetween tears.

"But you haven't killed me yet. You were planning to kill me. I know already so tell me, why do you cry?" Naruto said from above Hinata's head. He had been sitting in the tree all that time.

"Because, Naruto, I don't want you to be killed by my hands. I don't want you here either. It just makes me have a heavy heart, Knowing I Love you and Sai just the same." Hinata said still looking out into the grassy field.

"Well then, my Hyuga princess, stop your tears. I'll leave here for you. I see you around then." Naruto said before disappearing.

"Goodbye, my Love." Hinata whispered crying silentily.

* * *

This was a sad chapter but I loved it. Read and Review. 


	13. Invasion

Disclaimer: Nope don't own.

If you reading this that means your like my story or not who cares. On to the Story.

* * *

Hinata had just made it back to the Uchiha compound when she found Ino sleeping near the front. She ran over and shook her awoke. 

"Ino. Ino, wake up."

"Ahhhh.Hi-Hinata, where am I?" Ino asked looking around.

"The Uchiha Compound. What happened to you?" Hinata asked helping her up.

"I was with Shikamaru then everything went black after he hugged me." Ino said holding her stomach.

"He must have knocked you out." Hinata said coldily turning and walking towards the mansion.

"Hey, whats your problem?" Ino asked running up behind her.

"Nothing." Hinata said just as coldily as before. The two girls opened the door and they seen their two friends who were on two different sofas sipping tea.

"Whats going on here? Wheres the boys?" Hinata asked looking around with her byakugan.

"They're gone. They left Konoha." Tenten said quietily.

"Oh. They left already, huh? Well we better report to Lord Hokage and tell her the mission failed." Hinata said sighing and deactivating her byakugan.

* * *

At Hokage's office... 

"OK, ladies, whats the report?" Tsunade said with a smug look on her face.

"The mission has failed. It is over." Tenten said.

The hokage's smug look then turned to anger."WHAT HELL YOU MEAN IT FAILED?" Tsunade yelled slamming her hands down on her desk and jumpping up.

"Sasuke knew the kind of seal we were using. He undid the seal parts we had in place and escaped with Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru." Sakura said.

Tsunade sat down and started to rub her forehead. "I underestimated him. His leadership abillites are just as strong as the other Uchiha, Itachi, were at that age. Fine,Then you girls get ready for the ball. You can relax tonight and have fun with your boyfriends." Tsunade said. All four of the girls flinched at her last word.

The all bowed to the fifth and walked out of the office. They all went their own serparate ways not saying one word to each other.

* * *

Ball... 

Sakura stepped through the Ballroom door dressed in a dark pink dress with a black thin straps around her shoulders and the shoes to match.She seen the most beautiful sight of lights and decorations. She stood at the door amazed until she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and her eyes were locked on Gaara.

"Oh. Hi, Kazekage Gaara." She said smiling.

"Hey,Sakura. I was wondering could you save me a dance?" Gaara said smirking a bit.

"Of course, just don't forget to get me on the song you want to dance off of." Sakura said.

"Well until his dance, you can youthfully dance with me." Said Lee coming from behind Sakura.

"Lee! Yeah, lets dance." Sakura said pulling Lee on to the dance floor. A fast grind song came on and Sakura fell into the beat and begin to dance with lee as if their was no tomorrow. She only stopped when the song. Lee walked her to the food and juice table amazed.

"Sakura, I did not know you could dance like that." Lee said giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I don't usually do that." Sakura said. She looked to the door and seen Hinata step through it. She was wearing and tan long dress with a single strap around her left arm. She wore a tan braclet with diamonds in it to match the shoes and dress. Her arm was linked with Sai's and they both seemed to be laughing and joking around. Sakura waved them over and they quickly pushed through the crowd and met with each other near a wall.

"Hey Hinata, Thats a beautiful dress." Sakura yelled over the music smiling.

"Thanks. I like yours better." Hinata said smiling too.

"Well if you like that one you'll love mine." Ino said walking up. She wore a strapless all black and dark purple dress with all black shoes.

"You're always in competition with me Ino-pig." Sakura said grinning.

"I can't help it, Fore-head." Ino said giving Sakura a little hug.

"I like all of your dresses." Tenten said walking up with Kiba behind. When they seen her they all became dazed by her beauty. She wore a strapless crimson red dress with her hair down and the shoes to match. She wore red lip gloss.

"Tenten, you look amazing!" All three girls said at the same time.

"Thanks. I thought this dress would go nice with the night." Tenten said blushing a bit. She was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and seen a Anbu black op member standing there.

"May I have this waltz?" The Black op asked.

"Ummm..Sure." Tenten said taking his hand. He lead her to the middle of the floor and wrapped his arm around her and led her into the waltz.

"You're Tenten, are you not?" He whispered in her ear as the danced.

"Yes, I am. Have we met before?" Tenten whispered back.

"Not offically, but I've seen you before about two days ago." He said spinning her around.

"Well what do you want?" Tenten asked coming back into the waltz position.

"In about 5 minutes the Leaf village will be crushed by armies of five different enemy villages. You better warn your precious people to get away." The stranger said dipping Tenten as the waltz ended. As the people begin to clap he disappeared into the crowd.

"I'd better tell the others about what he just said." Tenten said running through the crowd. She finally reached the seven and desperately explained what she had been told. as soon as she was done explaining a huge explosion happened at the front gate. The alarm sounded and all the ninja ran from the dance hall.

They jummped the roofs of konoha and when the reached the front gate the seen Ninja from the villiages of Hidden cloud, Hidden Rain, Hidden Star, Hidden snow, and Hidden Heat Haze.

"Whats going on here? I thought we were at peace with the Hidden Cloud." Ino said looking over at the ninja who were doing battle.

"I thought so too. Looks like they decided to get some new friends." Tenten said. Her and the other girls pulled off their dresses and was in their fighting clothes instantly.

"I guess we'll have to fight." Sakura said pulling her some fire bombs from her pouch. She threw them and they exploded after hitting some of the enemy forces. The Ninja begin to surround the eight slowly as they fought. When they noticed that they were surround it was to late they were about to be killed by some ninja while the rest rushed the village destroying what ever was in there way. When the Shinobi took a step in to finish the team needles flew and killed them.

"I told you to get your precious people away, But you didn't listen." The Anbu from before appeared.

"I still don't know who you are." Tenten said throwing kunai at some forces who were advancing.

"The name is Haku of the Sound village." Haku said removing his mask.

"Why are you here? The guys left here." Ino said punching back a enemy that was trying to run past her.

"My masters told me to come and keep an eye on you and warn you of the threat." Haku said throwing some more senbon.

"This invasion? Well they could have told us earlier." Sakura said tossing a enemy into a group of ninja.

"No. This invasion is a distraction. The Akatsuki are going to use the invasion to get Gaara of the Desert." Haku said rushing off.

"Where are you going?" Tenten said rushing after him with the others behind them.

"My masters are calling me. They've found the Kazekage." He said speeding up.

* * *

With Gaara, Temari, Lee, and Kankurou... 

"Lee, move I'll finish them all." Temari said doing some handsigns on her fan. She threw it and out came a weasel. "Take care of them, Kamatari!" She yelled at the animal.

"Right!" Kamatari said throwing his two scythes killing all their oppenents except one. Lee went to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why are these villages invading the Leaf?!" Lee asked threatingly.

"Why should I tell you? You're going to kill me anyway." The ninja said smirking.

"You should start talking because my brother Gaara will presude you other ways." Kankurou said smiling.

"The Kazekage? I'll talk just keep him back." The ninja said scared.

"Start talking!" Temari said sitting down on the back of Kamatari.

"The Hidden cloud is suppose to be an ally of Konoha, but a few months ago the Raikage became bizarre. He suddenly begin to talk with the other villages of crushing the leaf at this peace festival to capture the Kazekage and the demon inside of him.And..." He didn't have a chance to finish because kunai flew into the top of his head..

"He talked to much. But he's right. Except we were the ones to talk the Raikage into the plan." Deidara said smirking just enough to show a piece of his teeth.

"The Akatsuki?" Temari said wide-eyed.

"So Gaara, are you going to come with us peacefully or will I have to cut off a arm or leg?" Kisame said smirking.

"We can get two now. Hello Shikamaru." Itachi said looking at Naruto, Kabuto, Zabuza and Shikamaru as they appeared in front of the The sand siblings and Lee.

"You're not getting no one today, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said with his arms folded.

"And you and the fox, Zabuza, Shikamaru going to stop us? Seriously you have Kabuto on your team. He doesn't scare anyone." Tobi said laughing.

"Where is the other two?" Itachi said scanning the room.

"Their not here. Their on another mission." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Move, Itachi uchiha is Mine." Gaara said as his plug hit the floor.

"This isn't my fight." Itachi said.

"ITS MINE!" Deidara said excitedly.

"You'll die here then." Gaara said.

"Do you need help Gaara in this youthful fight? They don't fight for youthful reason, so I'll gladly help you crush them." Lee said taking his position.

"I can take this one. Sand clone jutsu." Gaara said and the clone ran towards Deidara. He punched through it and ran at gaara. He jumpped over his head on to a giant clay bird. He made little clay birds and had them fly at Gaara. Gaara's sand wrapped around the birds and they blew up the sand making it scatter. Gaara merged some of his sand with the dirt around him and begin to fly after Deidara.

"Come back here you coward!" Gaara yelled at Deidara.

"Whatever you say. Its time to show you a true work of art." Deidara said turning the bird around and flying right at Gaara. He hit the sand and made the bird blow up weakening the sand. He jumpped at Gaara and smashing through the weak point. He put explosive clay spiders on Gaara. Gaara grabbed that hand and let the sand wrap around it.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara said just as the sand crushed deidara's left arm. Deidara begin to fall to the ground but had the spiders climb up to Gaara's chest. He did a hand sign and the Spiders blew up knocking Gaara out.

"Hidan, get a move on and catch him." Itachi said. Hidan nodded and sped off. Lee threw off his weights and sped to catch Gaara.

"You're not going anywhere." Asuma said appearing in front of Hidan.

"You Akatsuki, scum are finished." Kurenai said appearing behind Hidan.

"Well it seems you have me surrounded." Hidan said reveling his scythe. He begin to slice the air in warning while doing a prayer. "Are both of you ready to die here?" He said

"You're the only one thats going to die." Kurenai said starting to do some handsigns. She then changed into cheery blossoms and disappeared. Hidan smile turned when he looked up and seen the was a huge fire ball coming down on him. He then turned and begin to run back towards the other Akatsuki members.

"What a fool. I can see its just a Hell fire Genjutsu." Itachi said to Hiden. "Continue on with your mission." Itachi continued.

"Right." Hidan said turning and stood still as the fireball came down on him.

"Firestyle:Burning Ash Jutsu." Asuma said. Black ash begin to fly around Hidan, who didn't notice because he was still in the Genjutsu. Asuma clicked his teeth and the ash blew Hidan up.

"Thats all you have to offer me. It won't do. I'll kill you in the Jashin name." Hidan said emerging from the smoke.

"That can't be. Thats one of our best combinations." Kurenai said. Hidan ran at her and and swung his scythe. Asuma jumpped in the way and took the slice across his back.

Hidan jumped back laughing. "Now you'll witness the Jashin way." Hidan said licking the Asuma's blood of his weapon. "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

With Haku...

"How far are we from the place?" Tenten Asked.

"You're just as far as you going." Neji said appearing in between Haku and the leaf ninja with Sasuke.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be after the akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"I just came to obtain a power I need you for Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Me? For what?" Sakura asked.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan. To acheive it I must kill the one closes to my heart. So Now you DIE!" Sasuke said jumpping at the leaf ninja with his chidori activated.

* * *

Hi...I Kno. I kno cliffhanger but the story is nearing its end so please R&R. 


	14. Three Sided Battle

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, you're a psycho. Simple as that.

And we're back with another Chapter. Hey ya'll whats up? Enough talk time to work

* * *

Sai pushed Sakura out the way and did a back flip dodging Sasuke and his first chidori shot. 

"Nice move, Sai. Don't think I'm going to miss a second time. Sakura, just stand there and take it. You know you're useless to this village. You should let me kill you, so it'll go to good use and make me strong enough to destroy the Akatsuki." Sasuke said smirking. He pulled his sword out and appeared in front of Sakura.

"I won't let you!" Sai said pulling his sword and clashing it with Sasuke's.

"I'm tired of your interference, Sai. I'm going to finish you now." Sasuke said coldily. He disappeared and reappeared behind Sai. "Now Disappear!" Sasuke said putting his hand on Sai's shoulder. "Chidori implosion." Sasuke said. Sai then fell to the ground bleeding from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

"SAI!" Hinata yelled running to her fiance's.

"You must have really made Sasuke mad to make him use that jutsu." Neji said

"We'll take him from here!" Ino yelled running at Sasuke with the others.

"This dosen't concern all of you." Sasuke said smoothly as both his hands grew Chidori lightning around them. He shot tiny lightning bolts at them. "Chidori Senbon." He said walking over to Sakura. He walked over to her and lift her head and looked into her eyes. "Dreaming, are we? Well I'll make sure you enjoy this dream forever. I hope you're ready my love." Sasuke said lifting his sword.

"Sakura! RUN!" Ino yelled. "NONE OF US CAN MOVE FROM HIS JUTSU! YOU HAVE TO SAVE YOURSELF!" She continued.

"Why don't you see? Sasuke's jutsu attacks the nervous system. When those little bolts of lightning hit you it altered its routes so you can't move. Immobilized." Neji said smirking.

"I don't care! I won't let you hurt my comrade!" Sai said coughing up blood.

"Don't be foolish. I made your whole nervous crush itself. By adding chidori into your body's eletrical nervous system they actually imploded themselves from the pressure. Now only one who can face us is the useless Sakura and the pathetic Hinata. All of you are done here." Sasuke said with a evil smile on.

"I'm not useless anymore, Sasuke!" Sakura said grabbing his wrist and twisted it. "I'll kill you for trying to hurt my friends." Sakura said quickly swing a kunai at Sasuke's face who jumped back to avoid the hit.

"Neither am I! I'll take you on my brother." Hinata said getting into the Hyuga fighting position.

"Foolish. You must not remember the chunin exams." Neji said taking his position.

"I remember them well, but things have changed!" Hinata said running at the other sound ninja.

"Bring It On, Sister." Neji said activating his byakugan.

* * *

With Shikamaru... 

Shikamaru watched as his former sensai was being destoryed by Hidan. Hidan begin to strike himself with his own sctyhe, but his attacks only harmed Asuma and he seem unaffected by them.

"I've grown bored of this battle. I'm going to finish this now." Hidan said yawning. He lifted his weapon and begin to swing it towards his heart, but froze inches from it.

"I'm the one you'll be fighting from now on." Shikamaru said walking over to Asuma who was now down to one knee."Asuma, give me your knuckle blades and a ciggrette." He said smiling.

"Shikamaru, I knew that you would come back to the village. You never knew how to leave a comrade." Asuma said handing Shikamaru what he asked for.

"You're wrong, Asuma. I'm not back rejoining the village. I just owe these guys." Shikamaru said to Asuma. "Hidan, you and the akatsuki, Killed Orochimaru, Destroyed our sound village, and now are trying to murder my old comrades. You're to troublesome for me to let you live." Shikamaru said making some hand signs.

"Maybe you'll be more interesting." Hidan said then begin to pray.

"Shadow blade jutsu. Shadow tendril Jutsu" Shikamaru said. His shadow broke into needles and sped towards Hidan.

"Shadow possession jutsu, Huh? as if I'll be so dumb. The sunlight has my shadow around towards my back you'll never be able to catch me." Hidan said laughing.

"Wrong, Shadow tendril." Shikamaru said as the tendrils rose from the ground and pierced throught Hindan's body and pinned him to a tree. "This techinque holds the body not using the shadows. And to keep you in place. Shadow blade jutsu." Shikamaru said throwing the knuckle blades covered in shadows into the parts where the tendrils split at. He then pulled out some paper bombs and put them on Hidan and all around him. He then lit his ciggerette. "See you in Hell." Shikamaru said then dropped it onto a paper bomb and begin to walk away.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Hidan screamed as he was blown to pieces.

"It seems that Hidan has been killed. Hey Itachi, what do ya say about me and sharkskin joining the fight?" Kisame asked pulling his blade off his back.

"Just grab the Kazekage and Deidara and we'll be through here. We'll avoid more conflict if we leave now." Itachi said unbutton his jacket. "Go now I'll take care of them."

"Right!" Kisame said disappearing.

"Gai, Go after him." Kakashi said to his rival.

"Ok, Kakashi!" Gai said in a good guy pose then disappeared.

"So who'll be first?" Itachi said.

"You'll be fighting me!" Naruto said.

* * *

With Neji and Sasuke... 

Hinata sent her palm at Neji's head who spinned out the way and smashed his palm into the right side of her face and sent her flying through a tree.

"You'll never beat me." Neji said knocking some dirt of his clothes. "Sasuke, Hurry with her. I sense Itachi's chakra."

"Don't worry, Shikamaru and Naruto there. I just need to finish her without using up too much chakra." Sasuke said dodging any attack thrown his way by Sakura.

"Don't forget about the time limit on your senbon." Neji said jumping into a tree and closing his eyes.

"Taking a nap?" Sasuke said kicking Sakura in the rips sending her to the ground.

"Just resting. I decided to finish her quick using a bit of chakra." Neji waving Sasuke off.

"Hn. Now back to you Sakura. Looks like that kick finished you. It broke all the ribs on the left side of your body not even you can heal those." Sasuke said pulling her up by her short pink hair.

"How did you know I knew those types of Ninjutsu?" Sakura coughed out.

"Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto told me. We mapped out everyone in this village strengeths and weaknesses. Now any last word now that your about to die?" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan

"Forgive me for letting you leave me, again. I love you." Sakura said as tears begin to run down her face.

"Goodbye, Sakura." Sasuke said as lighting begin to rage in his hand."I Love you.Chidori" Sasuke said silently before pushing his hand into Sakura's chest. She screamed in pain before falling lifeless to the ground. Sasuke fell to his knees as tears ran down his face.

"Sasuke, you had to do it." Neji said walking over and putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry it was the only way, but this is what you wanted to fight with isn't it. The Mangekyou Sharingan?"

Sasuke looked up at Neji with his plain onyx eyes."Neji, move back." Sasuke said. His eyes went into the third form then begin to transform into Mangekyou Sharingan. When it reached it fully they went back into his black eyes. He crawled over to Sakura's body and begin to cry slightly.

Tenten gained movement back into her body and ran and begin to pull Hinata out the rubble while the others begin ran to Sakura's side.

"Sasuke its time to get going." Neji said grabbing Sasuke up.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her." Tenten said wiping tears from her eyes.

Neji pushed Sasuke back."Get going. I can take them all on. You just go and make your exsistince fulfilled." Neji said smirking.

"Neji you can't fight them all." Sasuke yelled to his comrade.

"SASUKE! You didn't chose me as your second in command for nothing. I have no dreams, but to make sure you, Naruto, and Shikamaru make it out of here alive. Even if it cost me my life." Neji begin to do hand signs. "Ninja art :Sound Barrier Jutsu." A clear forcefield formed around a the jonin except Sasuke. "Now go Help the others."

"Don't die. You still have a village to help us run." Sasuke said then disappeared into some trees.

"Everyone take positions." Tenten said. She jumped on Akamaru's back with Kiba. Shino, Ino and Chouji lined up next to each other and bug begin to fly from Shino's sleeve. Hinata stood holding her ribs next to a still struggling to stand Sai.

"Seal realease: Havoc Byakugan!" Neji said as his eyes grew black. "I going to have to finish you quick. So I'll show you true power." Neji said as curse marks level 1became visable around his body. "Come if you're going to come!" Neji said.

* * *

With Naruto and Shikamaru... 

"Naruto, don't forget who you're facing. Itachi is one of the strongest of the Akatsaki." Shikamaru said going into his pouch.

"I WON'T! I'VE BEEN TRAINING TO SWEEP THE FLOOR WITH THIS GUY!" Naruto said as red chakra begin to pour out of his body.

"You ready Naruto?" Shikamaru asked slowly pulling his hands from his pouch.

"Lets do It!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru pullld his hands out his pouch and threw a mixture of fire bombs and smoke bombs at Itachi. Itachi jumped into the air to avoid the smoke to be grabbed by a hand made of the demon fox's chakra. It pulled him forward until he was near Naruto, then Itachi exploded.

Another Itachi flew from the smoke and kicked Shikamaru into the air. He jumped and grabbed him. "Falcon Drill." Itachi said as he went into a spin with a upside down Shikamaru.

"Earth Style: Mud Typoon jutsu." Shikamaru said. The earth then turned to mud and begin to spin in the same direction as Itachi and Shikamaru making them slow their speed to to the ground.

"Earth Style: Rock Storm Jutsu." Shikamaru said. Some of the mud hardened into rocks and begin to fly and hit Itachi. He loosened his grip and Shikamaru took advantage of it. He jumped from Itachi and landed on the ground. He then did some handsigns.

"Earth Style: Earth Rage Jutsu." Shikamaru said before slaming his hand down onto the ground. A sharp rock grew from the ground and flew into Itachi, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "A replacement Jutsu?" Shikamaru said starting to look for his enemy.**'Where is He? Where is He? Wait!'** Shikamaru thought to himself turning to Naruto. "NARUTO, WATCH OUT!"

Naruto turned and did a backwards flip out of the way just in time to dodge Itachi's kunai that was aimed towards his face. Naruto landed back next to Shikamaru.

"Now to avoid more useless conflict, I'll show you what a true sharingan heir powers can do." Itachi said Activating his sharingan.

* * *

Well There you go. No hard feeling about taking so long right? 


	15. Truth reveled: The Separation

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

Hello again. I've grown to love Naruto more than ever. I plan on making a squeal if this just so happens to end. but not any time soon lets start.

* * *

Neji looked at his opponants and went into a smirk deactivating his curse seal. They all eyed him and then let their guard down. Neji calmly turned moving a lock of his hair from his face and begin to walk away. 

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked him expecting a trick.

"You should concerate on saving Sakura rather than fighting me. Sasuke may not have seen it but she still has faint life within her. Anyway, you all would have died at mine and their hands." Neji said motion towards the bushes. Three figures appeared from them. One a female with glasses, another a man with curse seals similar to level one, and the last carrying a sword that looked like a copy of Zabuza's. The female walked over and handed Neji some notes which he looked over and grimced at.

Hinata looked at Sakura with Byakugan and grabbed Ino. "You can still save her." She said with excitement. Ino just nodded and begin to heal the pink haired girl.

"Karin, Stay here and assist the leaf ninja. Juugo, take these notes and speed go after Sasuke, he shouldn't be that far ahead. Suigetsu, you're with me. If these notes are correct this could be the deciding battle." Neji said disappearing with the others leaving the girl name Karin.

"Look I'm not very fond of any of you, but Neji thinks highly of all your skills and believe we may need you to fight the Three strongest members of the Akatsuki." Karin said glaring at the girls instead of them all.

"What do you mean?" Kiba said while sitting on a growling Akamaru.

"The last three members are the strongest, in fact we have proven information that they are the reason Itachi killed his own family to gain power to fight the Akatsuki's leader." Karin said.

"What he's that powerful?" Sakura said a little voice.

"Yes, but the thing is he's an Uchiha." Karin said making everyone's jaw drop.

* * *

Itachi had both Naruto and Shikamaru by their necks and kicked them back. He looked over to one Akatsuki member that still held his hat on his head hiding his face. 

'Thats him, no, he's not here. not that I sense him here. I can't attack recklessly I'll be killed. Where is he?' Itachi thought as he contiued to move out the way of the blows thrown at him by the sound ninja.

"What are you doing, Itachi finish them and bring the Kyuubi." The man said with a calm and steady breath.

"..." Itachi didn't reply. He continued using no chakra and moved from his enemies.

* * *

With Sasuke... 

Sasuke raced through the forest. He wanted to make sure he was able to fight Itachi while Itachi still had almost all his chakra.

"This fight will end it." Sasuke said to himself out loud.

"SASUKE!!!" Yelled a man from behind. Sasuke came to an abrupt stop and turn around.

"Juugo, what is it?" Sasuke said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"We have obtained some information that we think you should read before going into battle." Juugo said handing the notes to Sasuke. He quickly read them with Sharingan and his face turned to pure hate.

"I have one person to kill. One and only one. Come on!" Sasuke said and started back into his run. He and Juugo brust from the forest and landed in front of Itachi who eyed them.

"Itachi, move or you'll die here as well." Sasuke said with a sharingan power that was steadily increasing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said from behind. he was tossed the notes by Sasuke and then looked up to his friend. "So that means..."

"Yes, Itachi isn't our enemy." Sasuke said activating curse seal one. All the leaf shinobi acted in wonder as Sasuke did hand signs. "Firestyle: Dragon Flame Explosion." Sasuke said adding on a few more signs to his regular Dragon flame jutsu. He turned towards Tobi and the other two still cloaked members of the Akatsuki and spit the flame that turned blue and white and explode on them. The flame disappeared, one held up an umbrella that blocked the attack. "Our enemy is Mandara Uchiha, Aka Tobi, Aka the Leader of the Akatsuki."

"So, You've figured it out?" Mandara said stepping forward removing his mask reveling sharingan eyes.

"Yes, we have and I'm going to avenge my clan!" Sasuke said starting into a run towards Mandara. Itachi stepped in between them.

"No. You are not strong enough to fight him. I will take revenge." Itachi said activating his Sharingan.

"Okay, whats going on here? Kisame said returning with Deidara and Gaara. Gai followed behind apologizing to Kakashi for being to late to get the Kazekage.

"I'll explain." Shikamaru said. "We all know of the Uchiha Clan massacre commited by Itachi. What we didn't know that there was another Uchiha that had Mangekyou Sharingan. Mandara Uchiha. Mandara had convince one of Itachi friends to commit the massacre but Itachi found out and approached him about it. They begin to fight and Itachi drowned his friend. Later he found Mandara Uchiha a Ex-leaf Shinobi who was thought dead. Mandara had many years of Mangekyou training and used it on Itachi. He controlled Itachi, using him to kill everyone of the Clan. When Itachi came to he had done the deed and had retreated from the village only to be offered an invitation into the Akatsuki and under the control of Mandara." Shikamaru explained.

"Thats all correct. You seem to be able to figure things out quickly, but you missed one key detail. I wanted both the strongest member of the Clan to elimanate one another and the one that survived would be at my side as I ruled the world with the power of the Demons' Chakras." Mandara said smiling.

"I don't get why Itachi wouldn't just return to the village and explain all this." Naruto said.

"Because the Anbu were ordered to kill on sight. If I could elminate a whole widely known and powerful clan by myself then I were to much of a danger to bring back to the village alive." Itachi said.

"Enough, already. Kisame, kill Itachi and bring me the Kyuubi and Shukku." Mandara said.

"I've actally grown fond of Itachi. I don't think I want to kill him." Kisame said holding on to his sword but threw the two bodies he was hold to the two sannin. "And if you oppose Itachi the you are against me." Kisame said pointing his sword at the three.

Itachi looked at his comrade and nodded. "Thank you, Kisame."

"Hey, you're not the only one here with Sharingan." Sasuke said going to the other side of his brother.

"You aren't either." Kakashi said appearing at Sasuke's said showing his Sharingan eye.

"Pein, gather our remaining members and retreat this was unexpected." Mandara said disappearing with the other member of Akatsuki including Deidara.

"Hey Itachi, what are we suppose to do now?" Kisame asked smiling showing his teeth.

Itachi pulled off his Akatsuki coat and threw it to the ground reveling modified Anbu gear. "We pursue them until we are able to find and destroy them. They still hold all the other Demons other then these two. We'll kill Pein, Mandara and anybody else that gets in our way." Itachi said looking at the sun in the sky. He begin to walk away as Kisame threw his coat away showing the same.

"This doesn't change anything After the Akatsuki is finished you're next Itachi." Sasuke yelled after them.

"And don't think you're getting off that easy." Tsunade yelled at the two."You're both still S-ranked criminals that must be captured." She said hand the Kazekage to Shizune.

"We'll be back to finish off Konoha after our two main threats, The Akatsuki and The Sound Village." Itachi said glace with a smile at Sasuke then disappering.

"So don't forget us!" Kisame said disappering.

"Should we chase them?" Anko asked wiping sweat from her head.

"No. There is still an invasion going on here.GET OUT THERE AND PROTECT OUR VILLAGE!" She yelled.

"Yes!" They all said at the same time disappearing.

"Shikamaru, take Naruto and grab the sound Ninja we're leaving.I'll be at the south gate." Sasuke said.

"But that'll be going through most of the battlefields." Shikamaru said.

"Who cares." Sasuke said disappearing. Shikamaru picked Naruto up to his feet and tossed the notes to Tsunade.

"Keep them we always have more." He said jumpping away with Naruto, Juugo, Haku, and Zabuza. As they went through the forest they found Neji and Suigetsu and explained the sitituation to them they hurried back to the site and found the others just as they left them.

"Karin, lets go. Sasuke wants us all at they south gate in three minutes. Its time for our departure." Juugo said as a few birds flew around him.

"Ok. Lets hurry." Karin said disappearing with the rest following except Naruto who stared blankly at Hinata.

"I wish you happieness at your wedding."He said then disappeared.

* * *

South gate... 

"Its about time you got here." Sasuke said as the sound ninja arrived. He sat upon a pile of Ninja that were apart of the Invasion that were going against Konoha."I was able to kill 73 before you got here. The rest retreated. The invasion is over and so is our job.We'll be leaving for the east base." He smirked at his comrades the disappeared in a cloud of smoke."Everyone lets go." He said out of sight. They all grinned and followed after.

* * *

Chapter end...Interesting isn't it? This is great. I had a huge explosion of ideas and kinda blended them. 


	16. Moving out

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

Neji: Hello those of you that have read this far. Tyt asked me to annouce that this is a month after the last chapter.

Itachi:And he said that this is a very surprising chapter, but only really for Neji.

Neji: Whats that suppose to mean?

Itachi:you'll find out, but i already know. Now to the story.

* * *

Naruto sat in a tree staring blankly at the sky."A month already. She must be already married by now." He said standing up. He jumpped out the tree and landed unknowly next to Neji, who was walking past. 

"Naruto, I was headed to the dojo. You coming?" Neji said looking forward.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to train." Naruto said depressed.

"Its been a month. you have to get over her sooner or later." Neji said lowly.

"Like you've got over Tenten!" Naruto snapped back at his friend.

"I'll never be completely over her, but I will not let losing her interfere with my life to much."

"Yeah, you're right. lets train for a bit." Naruto said forcing a smile to his face and walking towards the dojo with Neji.

* * *

In Konoha... 

"I'm sorry, Sai, but I can't marry you. I love you, but I truely love and will always love Naruto. I hope we can still be friends." Hinata said looking at Sai, who nodded in response.

"I understand, Hinata. Of course we'll be friends." Sai said."But for now maybe you should catch up to the other girls they're waiting for you." Sai said and turned back to his training partner, Kiba.

Hinata ran off towards her friends who stood their anxouisly except Tenten who looked worried."About time. We have to pick up Tenten test results from lord Tsunade and then its nothing but us and time to relax." Sakura said smiling.

"Tenten don't worry. There shouldn't be much reason for you not being able to focus your chakra right." Hinata said only to recieve a glare from her best friend.

"Lets just go." Tenten said pushing herself forward sluggishly.

They reached Tsunade's medical office and was greeted with a smile from the Hokage.

"Tenten, I can tell you in private, if you want." Tsunade said still smiling from ear to ear. "But I must warn you with this good news comes bad news." She added on.

"No, I can handle it. Just tell me why my chakra isn't balanced like its suppose to be." Tenten said sitting next to her friends.

"Okay. As you know a shinobi gathers chakra to use Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, but there are certain times when only a woman's chakra can change route in order to transfer bits to a new life." Tsunade explained, Sakura instantly got what was being said and begin to smile.

"But, that doesn't explain why my chakra isn't working." Tenten said.

"Tenten, what I'm trying to say is your preganant."Tsunade said smiling. Tenten's face went grim and she begin to cry. "I know it just makes you so happy, but the bad news is I can't send you on any more B-ranked, A-ranked, or S-ranked missions until the baby is born."

"But this baby isn't going to have a father." Tenten said through sobs.

"What do you mean? Its father is Kiba Inuzuka, right?" Tsunade said raising an eyebrow.

"I only tried to once, and it was a month ago." Tenten said still crying. Hinata was patting her on the back and hugging her to calm her down." The baby isn't an Inuzuka, Its an Hyuga." Tenten said in a whisper and ran out the room.

The other girls sat there shocked as Tenten's weeps disappeared down the hall. "You three get to my office, NOW! You all have some explaining to do!" Tsunade said and walked from her medical office to her Hokage office.

"Damn.We're in trouble." Ino said getting up and moving with the other two girls out the room.

* * *

"The Mangekyou sharingan is actaually more powerful than I thought. It drains nearly all my Chakra if not used properly." Sasuke said looking over the bodies of countless captured grass ninja to test his ability against. He colapsed to one knee breathing hard. 

"Sasuke, you have to take it easier. It'll be troublesome if you die before finishing off what you aimed for all this time." Shikamaru said looking down from a balcony at Sasuke.

"I know that. I just need to train my jutsu some more to finish mastering it." Sasuke said.

"You nearly have it down and its only been a month. You'll get it soon." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke said.

"To tell you that there something we should examine. It seems as though Madara Uchiha's and The Akatsuki main base is in the rain village. Theres been reports that both Kisame and Itachi have been seen at the borders, but have been unsucessful at crossing them. This could be what we were waiting for." Shikamaru said.

"No. The Hidden rain borders are to strict. Our crowd would never be able to cross them without alerting them that we're there. We'll wait. For now get back to training. And release my next opponenats." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"I think we should alert the leaf village. They would be great allies to have in the Rain village territory." Shikamaru said. Sasuke looked up and smirked.

"That desperate to see her, huh?" Sasuke said smirking."I'll let you then. Take Naruto and head to the Leaf and give them the message. Tell Juugo and Suigetsu to head to the Sand and give them the message. And tell those two try not to kill each other. One more thing, Tell Neji and Karin to meet me in the dojo." Sasuke said jumpping to the balcony and walking past Shikamaru who only smirked and yawned.

* * *

"NOW EXPLAIN TO ME, WHY WASN'T TENTEN'S ACTIONS WITH NEJI HYUGA PUT IN YOUR REPORT!?" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist on her desk the snapped in half instanly. 

"Well, we didn't, ummm, think it was of importance to put in the report." Sakura said looking everywhere but at the steaming Hokage.

"NOT OF IMPORTANCE?! I'VE GOT A PREGAGNANT KUNOCHI WHO IS ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY BY A ROUGE NINJA!? AND YOU DON'T THINK THATS IMPORTANT!? ARE YOU STUPID OR DUMB?!" Tsunade yelled and kicked her chair through the window. "NOW SEND FOR LORD HIASHI AND KEEP TENTEN ACCOMPANIED!"

"Yes, Lord Hokage." All three girls said and ran out the room.

"I thought we were done for." Sakura said sighing.

"You're not the only one. You seen her break that table, window, and kicked that chair?" Ino said.

"I think she was imagining us being them." Hinata said wipping some sweat from her forehead and moving a piece of her hair from her face.

* * *

"We're off!" Naruto said throwing his arms into the air. 

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke said appearing."I had the cooks repair lunches for you both. Don't over do it. And try not to cause to much trouble in the leaf, Naruto." Sasuke said and turned around laughing.

"We'll be back in five days." Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry about it think of it as a little vacation." Sasuke said.

"Since when do you want us to not take thing seriously?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

"Oh and take this to Sakura." Sasuke said throwing an envelope to Shikamaru.

"Thats why." Shikamaru said.

"Later." Sasuke said disappearing.

"Lets go!" Naruto said running off with Shikamaru slowly following behind.

* * *

"Itachi, why can't we just cut through those weak shinobi?" Kisame asked putting his hand on his massive blade's hilt. 

"No, It'll use to much chakra and by the time we reach the main base, they'll be waiting for us. We might need help penertrating here." Itachi said.

"So what do you suppose?" Kisame asked looking towards unexpecting rain ninja.

"Retreat for right now and follow those ninja behind us back to the sound base. We'll plan from there." Itachi said.

"Right." Kisame said starting towards where the sound spies were 'Cautiously' hid. The spies begin to flee only to be cornered by Itachi.

"Where is Sasuke and his group hiding themselves?" Itachi said.

"We won't tell you!" one ninja said.

"Will you prefer to chop you up until theres nothing left?" Kisame asked grabbing the one who spoke by the neck and lifting her off her feet.

"I'll just pry it from your minds. Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said looking into the three's eyes. "Tsukiyomi is mine to control, for the next 96 hours you'll have boulders dropped on you smashing you to pieces." Itachi said.

The ninja all fell to the ground only one remained moving."Now where are they?" Kisame asked.

"In the Tea Country. In a base hidden in the mountains." He said before passing out.

"What to do with them?" Kisame asked kicking the knocked out bodies.

"Bring them alone. We can't just leave them here.Lets go." Itachi picked up two of the bodies and disappeared. Kisame picked up the last and sped after him.

* * *

"It seems as though everyone of them is on a move." Zetsu said. "We might have trouble from all of them targeting us."

"No matter, Not even Itachi cand stand up to my Sharingan. No one can. Everything we will go according to plan." Madara said sitting on a throne. "Let the pest live for now, but they die soon for being so bothersome."

"Yes, but I want One of the uchihas. I want them to experince my art first hand." Deidara said.

"Not quite yet,Deidara, but soon. Relax for now theres plenty of time to discuss our plan for killing them, but for now rest." Pein said walking out the room.

* * *

How was it? getting better? I know it seemed like a filler but I was just trying to post more quickly then usual. 


	17. Love in the air

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

The reason that we all are here is for the story so lets do this.

* * *

"Finally here." Naruto said as he and Shikamaru approched the huge entrance gates of Konoha. 

"Naruto, be sure not to cause a commotion. We shouldn't revel ourselves to anyone, but the Hokage yet." Shikamaru said.

"You don't have to keep reminding me. Lets just do this." Naruto said and sped through the gates followed by Shikamaru.

* * *

"They really took too long to get here." Neji said. He had already hidden himself within the village. Sasuke had decided to send him as the back-up just in case things got out of hand with them there. He pulled on the hood of his cloak and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Tenten, we know you're here. Stop hiding." Sakura called out to her friend. 

"Why so you three can tell me how much I messed up? I'm sorry." Tenten said from high in a tree.

"No, its not that. We're still here to have our relax day. It wouldn't be right without you." Ino said.

"You're lying." Tenten responded.

"No. We're still your friends and we're here for you." Hinata cried out. Tenten jumped from her hiding place and landed in front of her friends. Her face was swollen from tears and she still had some flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tenten said looking down with a tense expression.

"Stop saying that. You're not relaxing. You're going to to relax even if we have to beat it into you." Ino said cracking her knuckles. Tenten wiped her tears away and started to smile a bit.

"No, that won't be called for. But even if it was I don't think you could beat me to badly." Tenten said with a giggle. With that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all started to crowd Tenten.

"But all three of us could." Sakura said and begin to tickle Tenten with Ino's and Hinata's help.

"Stop it." Tenten screamed inbetween laughs.

* * *

"Come in!" Tsunade said after hearing a knock at the door. 

"Long time no see, Granny Tsunade." Naruto said walking through the door with Shikamaru.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU TWO GET IN HERE?!" Tsunade yelled standing up.

"Calm down we're here as friends. What happened to you're window and desk?" Shikamaru said looking around the room curious.

"Nevermind that. What do you want?" Tsunade asked sitting back down.

"Here." Shikamaru said then handed Tsunade some papers, she began to look over them. "We've found the the Main base for the Akatsuki. We are not threating any of the five great shinobi villages just yet. In fact we came here to ask for allience and your help in taking down the Akatsuki." Shikamaru said bowing his head a little bit to show respect. Naruto just folded his arms.

"I'll have to talk to the other villages to consider this." Tsunade said turning her chair and looking out the broken window.

"We only want peace with two villages, Sand and Leaf. The others will fall soon enough. They show no power or even try to help take out the Akatsuki meaning their weak and want the ones who are strong enough to face them to fall." Shikamaru said stand up right now.

"I'll speak with the kazekage about this and then we'll make a decision. In the mean time I'll give you full access to the village as you want. I have one question, Did Neji Hyuga accompany you two here as well?" Tsunade asked.

"No, right now he's working with Sasuke. Why would you need him?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. For now would you just deliever this envelope to him? Its an important message in there for him and him only." Tsunade said thinking of Naruto's curiousity.

"Fine, We'll do it. Where can we find Ino and Hinata?" Naruto said putting the envelope in his jacket.

"They have the day off with Tenten and Sakura. I thought I heard them say something about the hot springs." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, later granny Tsunade." Naruto said running out the room.

"Fifth." Shikamaru said and bowed and left.

"They might come back to the village soon enough, eh, Shizune? Why ease drop?" Tsunade asked looking over the edge of the window.

"I didn't want to interupt the chat. Do you really think they will come back?" Shizune asked.

"Why else would they help protect the leaf and sand? None of those boys no how to complete leave someone behind not even Sasuke." Tsunade said and smiled.

* * *

"These springs are great. Nice and hot." Hinata said sliding down into the water even more. 

"Yeah. This has to be the best the have ever been." Sakura said.

"Yep. This is great." Ino said and splashed the water on the other girls.

"You'll pay for that." Tenten said throwing water at Ino.

"I'm telling you, Naruto. You can't go into the women's springs. Don't you ever get tired of getting hit by the girls?" Shikamaru's voice came in a lazy tone.

"I just want to see if they are in there." Naruto's voice responded.

"Hello boys. What are you two doing here?" Jiraiya's voice rang out.

"The fifth said we get full access to the village." Shikamaru said.

"I know that. I meant at the hot springs. Why are you two at the hot springs?" Jiraiya said.

"We're look for the girls." Naruto burst out.

"Starting to do studies like your old teacher, huh Naruto?" Jiraiya said.

"You pervy old toad. I didn't mean like that." Naruto spat out.

"I could give you you're own telescope if you want." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked back.

"I'm on the other side of the wall. I'll be right out." Hinata said and jumped out the water and ran to the changing room.

"Ok, I'll wait and bring Ino too, Shikamaru's here." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"Hold on." Ino said running into the changing room.

* * *

On the otherside of the wall... 

"Naruto!" Hinata ran out of the entrance doors with a robe on. Her hair was shining from wetness and stuck to her glimering skin. She jumped into Naruto's arm and pressed her lips against his in a instant leaving naruto stunted. He quickly adjusted and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips tightly against hers. She pulled away. "Naruto, I didn't get married. I waited for you this time. I want you to know that I love you." Hinata said.

Naruto kissed her gently and smiled. "I love you." Naruto said. She hugged him tighter and begin to smile.

"Young love so beautiful." Jiraiya said.

"You wouldn't know about it since you've always been a pervert." Tsunade said from behind him.

"Tsunade, you wanted to see this." Jiraiya said.

"Just wanted them to be happy. Its my job to as Hokage." Tsunade said and walked away with Jiraiya following.

"Shikamaru, hi." Ino said walking up in a robe as well.

"Hey." Shikamaru said blushing a her partial nudeness.

Ino sighed. "Shikamaru, I never expected you to be romantic. It just never was you. I still love you even though you're lazy and complain at times, but that what makes me love you. So just kiss me already!" Ino said and grabbed Shikamaru.

"I love you." Shikamaru said before diving his lips in and grasping Ino's with them. They tighten their lips to deepen their kiss.

"We have a lot to talk about, I guess." Shikamaru said pulling back.

"Yeah, we do." Ino said hugging him. Suddenly a cloaked figure stood inbetween the two couples. He hit Naruto and took the envelope that was addressd for Neji and begin to run away.

"After him!" Shikamaru said jumping away after him. The rest followed along. Tenten and Sakura heard the commotion and threw on their robes and followed as well. Naruto nearly caught him when the man threw the evelope over his shoulder that smacked him in the face. He flipped backwards checking the envelope. It was empty. There was a sudden opening and the man stopped running. He stood in the open meadow.

"We've finally caught you! Give us back those papers." Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, their for Neji!" Naruto yelled.

"Who the hell do you think I am, dumbass?" Neji said pulling of his hood and walking pass the others and walking right to Tenten. "Tenten...I...I'm here and we can be a family." Neji said.

"Family?" Naruto asked. Hinata whispered what was going on in Naruto's ear and he looked shocked.

"Neji, please don't." Tenten said turning to leave. He grabbed her wrist he pulled her into his chest. She begin to cry a bit. "What about when you leave again?" She asked banging on his chest pulling away.

"I'm not leaving. We're making an allience with Leaf and Sand. That way I won't have to leave." Neji said.

"Its true. Which reminds me." Shikamaru said and reached in his jacket and pulled out a letter he handed it to Sakura.

"Just let me talk to you." Neji said. He looked back at the others. "Alone."

"Okay. Meet me the training field. You should know which one. You told me the same thing four years ago." Tenten said and ran off.

"Okay, I'll be there." Neji called after her. "I'll see you guys later." He waved over his shoulder then disappeared.

"Whats with the letter?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see. Lets go." Naruto said.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up." Sakura said.

"Ok then, Later." Ino said then they all disappeared.

"This note?" Sakura said outloud.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know we probaly aren't on the best terms after what I did, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, but I did know that you would live after that hit. But I'm sorry. Forgive me._

_Sasuke_

* * *

"That Sasuke just doesn't get it. I would have preferred him to come rather than send me a letter." Sakura said out loud. 

"How about both?" Sasuke said from behind her. She turned and stood face to face with Sasuke.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter, so please do the right thing and review. 


	18. Mero clan:Akatsuki's Assasins

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

**READ** AND **REVIEW** OR SHINO WILL COME AFTER YOU!

SHINO: And you dont want me to come after to you!

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't think you would show your face again in my presences after what you did." Sakura said smugly. 

"I'm not a coward." Sasuke said.

"So shall we begin?" Sakura asked taking her fighting position.

"A rematch? You're on." Sasuke said and activated his sharingan.

"I'll crush you into dust." Sakura said and punched the ground breaking it under her feet and Sasuke's who moved his feet together as he stood on one piece of the broken earth.

* * *

"So you've haven't forgotten me completly have you, Neji?" Tenten said with her back pressed against a tree flipping a kunai. 

"I never have." Neji said with folded arms standing on a tree branch on the same tree Tenten was leaning on."Is privacy that important to you? Theres no reason for us to come to this place." Neji said landing on the ground.

"Remember Neji this is the place I helped you train for the chunin exams. It still has the marking from your rotation and where the kunai hit and nearly destroyed the forest." Tenten said running one of her hands along the tree markings.

"Yes, It was the place where me and you first kissed." Neji said looking over at a tree.

"Sloppy and unexpected." Tenten chuckled out.

"Yeah." Neji said.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Neji, its going to rain." Tenten voice rang over the thunder's cry._

_"Tenten, the exam is in two weeks and I still have not mastered this move. If used right this move should be able to deflect any attack including lightning.We'll continue in the rain." Neji said._

_"But Neji, you won't need it. You'll be fighting Naruto he has no skill at all." Tenten said._

_"Don't forget Gaara of the Desert and Sasuke Uchiha will be my opponant afterwards. I will need it versus them." Neji said._

_"Right, lets go." Tenten said jumping into the air. She threw kunai at Neji, who begin to spin. Just as the Kunai hit the rotation lightning struck them making an explosion."Neji!" Tenten yelled and ran over to Neji, who was layed out on the ground."Neji, Open your eyes! Please open your Eyes." Tenten screamed._

_Neji's eyes opened slightly."Deflects lightning." Neji said._

_"Shut up, you dumb genius." Tenten said and grabbed Neji into and kiss. She then broke the kiss and looked at Neji blushing._

_"Tenten. I think we should call it a day, enough training." Neji said blushing a bit._

_"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Tenten said. She looked and seen Neji already on his feet._

_"Get home, Tenten." Neji said and walked away._

_

* * *

_"Yeah, we never talked about it again." Tenten said.

"No,we didn't. Our first kiss."Neji said and smirked. "So this is our love spot I guess..."

"What from training and our first kiss?" Tenten said confused.

"And something else. Tenten, will you marry me?" Neji said all of a sudden.

"What? Stop just saying random things." Tenten said and started to laugh nervously.

Neji reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box and took hold of Tenten's hand."Tenten, Be my wife." Neji said and opened the box reveling a beautiful diamond ring with Tenten's name engraved on it.

"Is it just because of the baby?" Tenten asked.

"How would I have a damn ring made in a few hours?" Neji said.

"Just answer the damn question." Tenten said.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, it isn't because of the baby."

"Yes."

"Yes, What?

"Yes, I'll marry you." Tenten said and locked lips with Neji.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke... 

"Had enough yet? Sasuke said swinging his hair from his face.

"You left once and I couldn't do anything this time I'll force you to stay." Sakura said healing a fresh bruise on her stomach.

"I have granted access. I'm staying here as long as I want." Sasuke said.

"I know you are because I'm going to break your legs." Sakura yelled at Sasuke running towards him.

"If you're going to be this annoying, I'll start fighting a bit more seriously." Sasuke said just as Sakura's fist smashed through the air towards him. Just as it impacted, Sasuke used a particle transformation and blocked the hit with one of his wings. "Slithering snake strike." Sasuke said and snakes quickly moved from his sleeve and wrapped Sakura up.

"Now calm down." Sasuke said.

"Why should I?! You left me first. I was so alone, but Naruto started to help me through those times and then you decided to take him away with you. Leaving me there alone. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU. I LOVE YOU. How could you do that to me?" Sakura screamed at Sasuke.

"Its okay. I'm here now." Sasuke said releasing her from the snakes and pulling her into a hug.

"Look what we got here. Sasuke Uchiha.One of the new Sound Leaders." A female voice said.

"Who's there?" Sasuke said activating his Sharigan and pushing Sakura behind him.

"I'm Kiada of the Mero clan. I'll be killing you today." Kiada said.

"I don't even know you. What problem do I have with you?" Sasuke said looking at the girl.

She moved a piece of her blue-green hair out of her face and smiled."You've grown to powerful for your own good. Lord Pein wants you gone." Kiada said.

"Pein? The Akatsuki. Ok then I'll play with you for a while. SHARINGAN!" Sasuke said and ran at Kiada.

"Mero Clan special Jutsu: Binding Body." Kiada said doing some hand signs. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground seeming as if he was being squeezed tightly.

"Let him go!" Sakura said. "Sakura blizzard." said pulling out kunai and throwing them at the girl. She caught them all easily.

"Get real, Kunai?" Kiada said.

Sakura smirked."Boom." Kiada looked at the Kunai and they blew up. "Got her."

"Wrong." Kiada said from a tree.

"A substitution?" Sakura said.

"I'm going to kill you, you little skank."

"Fire Style: Phonix Flower Jutsu." The attack hit Kiada blowing her from the tree.

"I'll get you one day." Kiada said disappearing.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata... 

"Hinata, did you feel that, chakra? Its from where we left Sakura."

"We better get back there." Hinata said and sped off with Naruto.

"Earth style:Mud slide Jutsu." A voice said and the earth flew at Naruto.

"Rasengan." Naruto hit the attack and destroyed it."Come out, coward!"

"Hello, Nine-tailed. I'm Sedo of the Mero clan. Prepare to die." Sedo said.

"Fine. I'll fight you." Naruto said.

"Mero clan secret jutsu: Air combustion." Sedo said.

The air around Naruto begin to dense and suddenly started to explode.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed and activated her byakugan. She ran to Naruto and begin to hit the air around her and Naruto, dispersing the chakra that was being put in the air around them.

"Byakugan user, eh? This was just a test and it was impressive. I'll see you soon." Sedo said before disappearing.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino... 

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto. Somebody is attacking them, but why?" Shikamaru said looking back a forth between the places the others were attacked. He did some handsigns. "Shadow Tendril Jutsu." His shadow came up and caught Kunai that were flying at him by the handles. "And who ever this enemy is they're not done."

"You're better then I expected." A voice rangout landing on top of a building. "Shikamaru Nara. I am Wani leader of the Mero clan. I will be your enemy now, please prepare yourself to fight me."

"A drag to do so, but from the looks of it your not going to take no for and answer. Lets begin." Shikamaru said reached into his back pouch.

"Mero clan Taijutsu: Million Kick." Wani said and jumpped up in the air and flew at Shikamaru. Shikamaru used his speed and dodged the kick. The Kicked crushed the brick wall that was behind Shikamaru into dust.

"Shadow possesion jutsu. Impresive kick you have there.To bad you won't be able to use it again. Shadow crash." Shikamaru said as the shadow possesion came up from the ground and moved all around Wani's body. They all begin to disappearing on his body.

"Looks like your jutsu was useless." Wani said starting to step forward. Just he did he fell to one knee. "What is this?!"

"My shadow crash is called that because it crashes your body from the inside out. Right now the Shadows are going through your body crushing the organs, muscles, and bones." Shikamaru said with a smirk."If you don't want to die I suggest you run away."

Wani disappeared."We'll meet again one day."

"Troublesome."

* * *

Neji and Tenten... 

"Whats going on? Everyone is being attacked." Tenten said.

"No, everyone thats with a person thats from the sound. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino. Someone is targeting them." Neji said.

"Which means you're next." a voice said.

"Tenten, get out of here. Byakugan!"

"No introduction? How rude!" The girl said. "I'm Suzu,the youngest,cutest member of the Mero clan. Come to think of it I'm the same age as you two." She said and appeared in front of them. She had red hair with a strip of it dyed golden yellow, the same color of her eyes. "Wow. You're Tenten you are pretty and Neji is so handsome. I really dont want to fight both of you but I have too." Suzu said.

"Well don't." Tenten said reaching into her pouch.

"If I don't I'll be banned from my clan and killed be Lord Pein.I have no choice." Suzu said sadly."Please prepare yourself."

"Mero clan secret technique: Binding body."

"Mero clan secret technique:Air combustion."

Neji picked up Tenten and did a backwards flip avoid the attacks sent out by his hidden enemies."Tenten, get out of here. Theres 4 people enemies here.Suzu doesn't seem like shes going to attack, but the other 3 are blood thirsty.Get help."

"Yes, Neji. I'll be back." Tenten said and disappeared leaving Neji there by himself. He stepped into the open field.

"BRING IT ON FROM ANYWHERE! BYAKUGAN!" Neji yelled.

"Mero clan attack." Wani said and the three came from their hiding place running at Neji. Wani went for a high kick that Neji blocked and grabbed his leg spinning around and threw him into Kiada. Sedo jumpped in the air coming down with a hard punch that Neji spinned on his heel out of the way and thrust his palm at Sedo sending him flying.

"I win."Neji said looking over The three members he just defeated. He turned to leave and stood in front of him was Suzu. She ran up and kissed Neji. He pushed her off of him."What are you doing?" Neji asked surprised.

"For my clan.I'm sorry." Suzu said. Suddenly Neji started feeling dizzy and fainted.

* * *

Neji has been defeated by the assasins. who will be next? Until next chapter...Later. 


	19. Sharingan Battle

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

Welcome 2 the new year celebration, Story for all the people around the globe.

* * *

"This place is ruined."Sakura said looking at the training field that Tenten had lead them to.Neji was missing and so was the Mero clan. 

"Neji was fighting four of them." Tenten said.

"There still not that far." Hinata said jumpping away with her byakugan activated.

"Lets get going.Tenten tell the fifth whats going on and send back up." Sasuke said taking off activating his sharingan.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll have Neji back in no time."Naruto said jumpping away with the rest of them.

"I'm am so going to kill Neji.If it wasn't for him I could go too."Tenten said running off towards the hokage tower.

* * *

"I've got you." Hinata said and landed in front of the Mero clan. 

"So you caught up already." Kiada said smirking.

"Let go of my brother or I'll make you pay!"Hinata said taking her stance.

"You?We've heard of the Hyuga clan's weak heir.As if we'd lose to you." Wani said. Hinata thrusted her palm at the four.

"Air palms." Hinata said and chakra flew from her hand hitting them all.Neji flew into a tree.

"Get Her." Wani said doing some hand signs.

"RASENGAN!"Naruto yelled flying from the trees Hitting Wani.

"Suzu, Sedo, we have to get out of here." Kiada said jumpping away from Sasuke's fireball jutsu.

"You're not going to escape from here."Sasuke said as his sword made of lighting pierced through Sedo's Heart. "You attacked us as if you would win.So We'll just show you who you're dealing with."

"Looks like Neji's waking up." Shikamaru said jumpping back. "If you don't want to die you should get out of here." He finished before disappearing.The rest just nodded and disappeared as well as Neji opened his eyes, which were now red.

"I'm going to kill you three." Neji said his voice harsh and hatefilled. His hair grew silver and begin to spike up.His hands grew into claws. His skin grew gray.

"He's going into his second cursemark form." Suzu said. Neji disappeared and reappeared behind Wani who was on a one knee.

"Gentle Fist Strikes." Neji said as he begin to hit Wani with gentle fist strikes, but because of his claws the were piercing through his body tearing muscles and destorying chakra lines.

Kiada turned to run but ran face first into Neji's palm."Air palms." Neji said and blasted her.

"Wait! Please! I was only doing this for my clan." Suzu said backing into a tree when Neji turned his attention to her.

"8 Trigrams.128 palms." Neji said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Suzu tried to jumpped through the trees, but was caught with the first two palms making her fall back to the ground.

"Neji.Stop." Sasuke said sitting on a branch. "You don't need to kill her." Neji appeared standing next to Sasuke back in his regular form.

"Hn." He quickly said before jumpping off towards Konoha.

"You're lucky.Sakura asked to let you live. Mero clan secret Technique:Binding Body." Sasuke said using his sharingan to trap Suzu.

* * *

"Hinata why are you shaking?" Naruto asked. 

"That power is scare.Are all of you that strong?" Hinata asked.

"No.We're stronger.Neji didn't go all out." Naruto said and instantly came to a stop looking forward with the others. In front of them stood Mandara Uchiha and his red Sharingan eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to reclaim my pet Kyuubi or you Naruto. Just here to talk." The Uchiha said just as Sasuke landed in front of them all and put Suzu down.

"Mandara.If you don't want to die get out of here." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, don't worry I'm not here to fight. Your eyes remind me of mine. You would make a great edition to the Akatsuki.Why not join me before Itachi comes for your eyes?" Mandara said.

"Mandara and Sasuke. Both of the people in one place." Itachi said appearing in another tree.

"Get out of here if you don't have Sharingan." Sasuke said.

"I guess that means I'm invited." Kakashi said appearing on another tree.

"Don't do anything stupid Sasuke." Shikamaru said and they non-sharingan holders all jumpped away.

"We're going to need a more open space if we're going to do this right." Sasuke said smirking. They all begin to do handsigns in unison.

"Firestyle:Fireball jutsu.They all said together and shot their techniques burning the trees leaving them open space.

"Lets all begin."Kakashi said.

"SHARINGAN!!!" They all said in unison opening their eyes.

* * *

"I wonder whats going to happen." Naruto said. 

"Neji, You and Sakura take Suzu to Konoha and come directly back.The rest of you will be here with me watching just in case any other members of Akatsuki decide to come.We'll be updated on the fight by using Hinata's Byakugan." Shikamaru said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Nobody around I checked already." Kisame said sleeping in a tree's shade.

"Whats going on here?" Hinata asked looking on with her Byakugan.

"It seems that Itachi decided his path to take.Sasuke's eyes are a key role in his plan.As soon as he gets them he'll kill Pain,Mandara, and the rest of the Akatsuki and rule the world using the demons' powers.With those eyes he'll be able to control all the demons, even the Kyuubi, the most evilest of the nine." Kisame said and put his hand on his sword."From now on this is fight is between sharingan users anyone else I'll kill" He said releasing his blade's handle.

* * *

Sasuke was breathing hard and bleeding hard from the gash in his face thanks to the kunai thrown by Itachi, who was now struggling with Mandara. Mandara seemed to be able to stop all attacks no matter what they were. Itachi kicked at Mandara's stomach only to have it block by his knee. 

"Double Dynamic Entry." Kakashi yelled as he kicked both men with each leg.they both did a backflip and pulled shuriken Landing on trees and throwning them at the white haired ninja.Kakashi quickly took out a kunai and deflected them all and tossed the kunai a Itachi, who grabbed a hold of a tree branch and moved out the way by jumpping into the air.

"Thanks for setting yourself up." Sasuke said appearing behind Itachi.He put his hand to his older brother's back and begin his attack. He smashed his into his face and begin to hit attack after attack and When he knocked Itachi down towards the ground he did three front flips and landed his kick into his chest."Barrage of Lions." He smirked out and then notice that it was a log that had been hit for the last piece of his move.

"FireStyle:Grand Inferno Jutsu."Itachi said and blew out a bigger more focused version of the fireball jutsu.Just as it hit Sasuke it begin to spiral.The flame cleared and Sasuke stood there holding his hand up holding Rasengan in the right and Chidori in the left. He jumpped at Itachi and then hit the tree branch and bouced at the unexpecting Mandara and hit him with the rasengan first sending him flying in the air.

"Now for the Uchiha clan's Revenge!TAKE THIS!!!" Sasuke said as the chidori turned black and his curse mark level 2 sprouted.His wings flapped and he begin to fly at the falling Mandara. He pushed the chidori through his chest. Mandara spit out blood when the attack hit.

* * *

"Oh my Goodness!!!"Hinata screamed smiling. 

"What is it?" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke just Activated that cursemark at a level 2 form and hit Mandara with a Rasengan and Chidori. The Fights over! Sasuke won." Hinata screamed excitedily.

"Don't Underestimate the fighters, Hinata.That was too quick to kill the leader of the Akatsuki."Shikamaru said. Hinata's face then went pale as she looked on.

* * *

"That hurted, But I wouldn't expect anything less from my apprentice's little brother. Now we all shall fight to see who's vison is the clearest."Mandara said. They all closed their eyes and reopened them in unison. 

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" They all said.

"The strongest eyes are mine.I can see."Sasuke said pulling his wings back into his body, but staying in his cursemark 2 form.

"Thats why I must have them to grow stronger and pass my own sharingan limits and Mandara." Itachi said.

"But I won't let you take Sasuke's eyes." Kakashi said. "He's the heir to the Uchiha clan."

"But in order to be the heir there has to be a clan. He would have to kill the remaining members of the clan and start it over to get rid of the clan's cursed past." Mandara said.

"I understand that. For that reason I have to kill the remaining two members other then myself and then burn the Uchiha clan history using the firestyle that we created and rewrite it without this curse of Mangekyou. Kakashi and I will be the only ones with Sharingan, if he survives this battle." Sasuke said smirking at his former teacher."I'm going to cut out your eyes." Sasuke then turned his attetion to Mandara and Itachi. Chidori then formed around both his ams and legs. "Chidori taijutsu."

"Lighting Armor." Kakashi said and his technique activated.

"Firestyle:Manipulator of flame." Mandara said and flames begin to grow from and around his body.

"Earthstyle:Leaf Shadow jutsu."Itachi said and leaves begin to swirl around him.

They all disappeared and clashed in midair smashing their fist together creating a huge explosion. Falling back Mandara took some of the flame into his hands and formed two swords.He landed on the tree and bounced back at Sasuke. Sasuke formed one blade made of lightning and clashed swords with Mandara. He held Mandara's blades back with one hand and with the other he formed senbon and through them into Mandara's body. He then made a fist and pushed Mandara back.

"You interepted my chakra lines and nervous system with lightning." Mandara said.

"He's not your only opponent." Kakashi said punched the off guard Mandara with an electric charge sending him flying.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Itachi said taking a hold of one of the swirling leaves.The leaf grew longer into a whip. He whipped it around Mandara's leg and spinned it around smashing Mandara into a tree.

* * *

"Whats going on Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi all gained up on Mandara and beat him to a pulp."Hinata said.

"He won't be able to said up to Kakashi and Sasuke, plus Itachi. Theres no way he could win." Sakura said jumpping back into the crowd with Neji.

"HE'S GETTING UP!!!" Hinata screamed in surprise.

* * *

"I'll show you the Uchiha's clan true power of Mangekyou Sharingan." Mandara said smirking evilly.

* * *

Thats it for the chapter. REVIEW 


	20. Breaking Hinata's Heart

Yo naruto not mine so get off my back!

* * *

"Amaterasu, Susanoo" Mandara said and staring at the three shinobi in front of flames begin to appear around the men. The flames begin to take form of bodies of shinobi. "The ultimate combination of Mangekyou." Mandara said smirking evily.

"His eyes will be destroyed using those at the same time." Sasuke said.

"No, those eyes of his are too powerful." Kakashi said.

"The eternal Mangekyou doesn't hurt the user. Its the use of two user of sharingan by one." Itachi said starting some hands signs closing one eye. Kakashi followed but did his own handsigns. "Amaterasu." Itachi said and flames begin to sprout burning Mandara.

"Implosion." Kakashi said and time and space around Mandara begin to pull him into a hole with the flames still burning him.

"That won't work." Mandara said. He disappeared." I've grown tired of you three. My minions take you on."Mandara voice said and then let out a evil laugh.

"Kisame, Mandara's got away." Itachi said turning his attention back to Sasuke.

"We don't have time for that, I'll kill him later. " Sasuke said doing some handsigns. "Waterstyle:Flash flood Jutsu." Sasuke said and water from the air became dense and grew to great sizes and pushed down on the Amaterasu shinobi. The water sizzled as they hit the shinobi, but the flame didn't leave. The shinobi pulled out flame kunai and threw them at the three sharingan users only making them dodge them.

"They have to be sealed away." Kakashi said.

"Right." Itachi said. They both pulled out scrolls and begin to right seal names on them. Sasuke conutined his on slaught of Water Jutsu against the flames, holding how them back.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Itachi said Sasuke nodded and sped towards black flames doing handsigns. He jumpped up followed by Itachi and Kakashi all doing the same Jutsu signs.

"Ninja art: Flame sealing jutsu." They all yelled falling into the the flames. The flames begin to be absorbed into the papers. Itachi fell to one knee breathing hard with his sharingan disappeared.A sword was then at his neck.

"I guess its time then." Itachi said.

"You want my eyes. But you did forget that the eternal can work both ways. If I take your eyes it'll still work right?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not anymore." Itachi said and smiled a little bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke said angered.

"Sasuke, look at Itachi's eyes." Kakashi said pulling his headband over his eye. Sasuke kneeled down and looked into his brother's face that now looked as if he had given up hope on something. He looked into Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi, You!" Sasuke yelled grabbing Itachi by the collar and slammed him against a tree. "You knew didn't you? You knew you'd go blind if you used your mangekyou again didn't you?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes, I did little brother." Itachi said and tapped Sasuke on the forehead.

"Why would you then?" Sasuke barked more angered.

"I couldn't let Mandara kill you. Even If it cost me my eyes. You've grown stronger than I and You've got more power than imaginable. You'll be the one to finish the Akatsuki. It can't be me anymore my eyes have fallen to yours." Itachi said.

"Itachi, I lost track of Mandara." Kisame said walking up followed by Naruto and the gang.

"Its ok. We wouldn't be able to win anyway." Itachi said.

"Itachi, have you over used your eyes." Kisame asked.

"Yes, I can't see anymore." Itachi said.

"I can try to help." Sakura said. "Couldn't I just heal them?"

"No, Sakura. You wouldn't. once you go blind in the Uchiha clan your eyes should be locked away forever." Sasuke said.

Kisame looked at Itachi. "Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, Kisame. This is it." Itachi said moving his head in Kisame's direction.

"Until we meet again then." Kisame said and disappeared.

"Wheres he going?" Naruto asked.

"We're parting ways." Itachi said. "I can't see; I'm no use to his cause anymore."

"I'll take him back to the hokage." Kakashi said and grabbed both of Itachi's arms and tied them before disappearing with him.

". DAMN. DAMN!" Sasuke punching the tree. Sakura grabbed him in a hug from behind. She noticed that he was crying.

"Sasuke, its ok." Sakura said holding him tighter.

"I've waited to fight him and now I can't even. I have to kill Mandara but not even my brother could before his eyes gave out." Sasuke said.

"Lets discuss this later." Neji only to recieve nods.

"Last one back to the compound is the weakest ninja ever." Naruto yelled.

"Ready." Neji said

"Set." Shikmaru said.

"Go!" Sasuke yelled and they all disappeared.

* * *

"Itachi Uchiha, according to Kakashi, you've lost your sight fighting the Akatsuki leader Mandara formly known as Tobi." Tsunade said. "Still I can't over look all the crimes you've commited in your time as a rouge ninja. I decide that all your jutsu is to be sealed away from you and you are to be locked away in the High Security Prison for the remainder of you life span." Tsunade said.

"I understand and accept willingly." Itachi said.

Jiraiya nodded and took Itachi down to an underground room where anbu members stood. He led Itachi to the center of the room which also was the middle of a sealing sign. Jiraiya took his place at the top of the sign.

"Itachi are you ready to face your punishment?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes." Itachi nodded a bit with his eyes closed. Jiraiya started handsigns along with the Anbu members.

"Forbidden technique: Ultimate Sealing." Jiraiya said and they all finished their signs. The seal begin to grow smaller fitting into Itachi's body once they all settled the words became invisible. Itachi fainted.

* * *

"You're the weakest ninja ever." Shikamaru said laughing at Naruto.

"Thats not fair. Sasuke cheated." Naruto said.

"You didn't say Shinobi tactics weren't allowed." Sasuke simply stated smirking.

"Setting paper bombs and flash bombs in a regular ninja race is called cheating anyday." Naruto said.

"What about using Shadow clones and substitution do you call that?" Hinata asked giggling.

"Hinata, I thought you were on my side." Naruto said.

"She is." Sakura said and started laughing at Naruto with the others. Sasuke snuck out the room while everyone else wasn't looking.

_'Itachi is blind. Mandara is out there somewhere. I'm here. What now?'_

"The last honorable uchiha member looks as if he doesn't know what he should do. Things are looking down if thats the case." Kakashi said his nose still in his book.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You are going to restore the Uchiha clan. You need to focus." Kakashi said.

"I'm not unfocused. I'm just wondering my next move." Sasuke said.

"Itachi can have visitors." Kakashi said and walked away. Sasuke nodded and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Neji, I was village should the baby be born?" Hinata asked and everyone looked at him.

"She's having it, not me." Neji said.

"What kinda answer was that?"Tenten skrieked.

"Its up to you,whether you want the baby in The Leaf or the Sound."

"Shut up, Neji!" Tenten yelled. Neji raised his eyebrow and looked at Tenten in a questioning way.

"Tenten, calm down." Neji said.

"Why?You going to make me?!"Tenten yelled. She got up and stormed out of the room.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Watch you're mouth, Naruto." Neji said and procedded to follow Tenten down the hallway.

Shikamaru looked over at Ino and smiled. "Who would think that we would get this far?" Shikamaru asked. He grabbed Ino bridal style and took her toward his room.

* * *

Later that Night...

"Naruto, what do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think we should.I can't leave Hinata time she might not wait." Naruto said.

"Neji?" Sasuke said.

"I have to be here for my family."Neji said.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke said.

"Ino."

"And I have Sakura, but if we don't stop Mandara right now we won't have another chance." Sasuke said. "Its not even sure we all comin back after this battle."

"Lets go then." Naruto said his eyes flaring red. Sasuke eyes changed to sharingan. Neji's eyes pulsed to byakugan. Shikamaru eyes became black from his all then disappeared.

* * *

Hinata awoke alone it Naruto's bed. A sheet covered her naked looked around looking for Naruto. Her eyes caught sight of a letter addressed to her in Naruto's handwriting.

_**'Hinata, We are going to finish this war with the akatsuki,Even if it takes our lives they will be finished soon. Love you Always'**_

"Not Again Naruto." Hinata said pulling her knees into her chest.

* * *

Thats it for now. Happy holidays Everybody!!!!!LATER


End file.
